Amor e Magia
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Com o selamento do Rei Ashura,Fay se sente aliviado e ao mesmo tempo triste e solitário,pois o mundo de Celes se tornou morto.Quando surge em sua vida Chii,esta traz esperança, otimismo e alegria. E com o tempo,surge uma paixão. Fay x Chii HENTAI LEVE; OC
1. Chii

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Amor e Magia:

1- Parte: Chii

Após o Rei Ashura ser selado em seu sono de magia e de Chii ter sido criada com aquela pena que aquele misterioso mago lhe deu;Fay,por uns poucos momentos,sentiu um grande alívio por se sentir livre daquele homem.

O Rei que tanto mal fez ao povo de Ceres...ele que enlouqueceu por causa daquela hedionda maldição...

Fay se sente angustiado com todas aquelas lembranças amargas e sofridas do seu passado,e se recorda de como o Rei Ashura era antes de ser tomado pela aquela sanha assasina.De como era bondoso e gentil...

Fay amava o Reino de Ceres:Aquela terra,seu povo,sua gente;a natureza,flores,animais,cultura, geografia e clima do lugar.Tudo era lindo e maravilhoso!!

Ah,como era tão boa a vida ali!! - Pensava Fay. - Os bons tempos não voltam mais...aquela terra nunca mais será a mesma... - Suspirou de tristeza Fay.

Neste instante,Chii percebeu que seu amo estava triste;e se aproximou dele.

Fay sentiu uma delicada mão feminina tocar o seu ombro.Ele estava sentado ao lado da "tumba" do Rei Ashura;e mergulhado em suas angústias, nem sequer tinha se dado conta das providências que deveria tomar.Ele virou-se na direção de Chii e deu um sorriso amistoso para a moça.

Fay: - Chii eu sou seu mestre,e você me ajudará na seguinte missão:Deve me alertar se o Rei Ashura irá despertar.Por hora ele não irá nos incomodar e assim poderemos ficar mais tranqüilos. – Disse com um sorriso animador e doce.

Chii: - Chii fará tudo que seu mestre assim ordenar. – Chii devolveu o sorriso e se sentou ao lado dele. - Mestre,eu sei fazer muitas coisas.Assim que me criou,graças à sua poderosa magia,nasci com algumas habilidades que poderão ser úteis ao senhor.Posso cuidar muito bem das coisas deste castelo e das suas também. – Seus grandes olhos castanhos escuros brilhavam com doçura.Ela tem um doce e inocente jeitinho q logo chamou a atenção de Fay.Seu vestido rosa esvoaçante combinava com seus cabelos longos cor de marfim,enfeitados com duas presinhas em mechas separadas de seus cabelos. Fay viu o quanto é bonita a sua guardiã e ao mesmo tempo simples e encantadora.

Fay: - Conte-me sobre algumas das suas habilidades. – Disse enquanto passava a mão sobre seus cabelos loiros claro, razoavelmente curtos e repicados.

Chii: - Eu sei escrever,cozinhar,cantar,dançar;posso alertá-lo caso o Rei Ashura acorde de seu sono,tenho algumas magias,mas são mais simples que as do amo.

Fay: - Pra mim está ótimo!Sei que posso confiar em você,Chii!! – Disse Fay com seus lindos olhos azuis brilhantes,e seu sorriso encantador.Ele se levanta e estende a sua mão,oferecendo-a para Chii se levantar também.Ela aceita e vai em sua direção.

Chii: - Chii quer servi-lo da melhor maneira possível. – Disse fazendo-lhe uma reverência típica de damas antigas.

Fay: - Venha comigo,Chii.Quero te mostrar o castelo. – Disse enquanto a conduzia pondo a mão direita sobre seu ombro.Fay é uma pessoa muito gentil e que se esforça sempre para ser o mais agradável para as pessoas. – Este é o salão principal;aqui ao lado é o laboratório,depósito de materiais para pesquisas,cozinha,estufa de plantas com jardim,varanda,etc.Aqui em cima...– Disse subindo as escadas com ela. –Ficam a biblioteca,escritório,quartos,salão de jogos,varandas,banheiros,sala íntima,etc.Entendeu tudo,Chii?E o que achou? – Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para ela com um simpático olhar,esperando pela reação da moça.Seus olhos azuis expressavam uma expectativa...

Chii: - Mestre...A Chii gostou de tudo!! – Disse a moça com um singelo e meigo sorriso. – Onde o mestre quer que a Chii fique? – Disse enquanto olhava para os lados,com uma expressão confusa e um pouco desanimada,enquanto segurava suas duas mãos.

Fay: - Chii,olhe pra mim!Não fique triste,pois você vai ter um quarto só seu. – Disse com uma calma confortadora que a deixou tranqüila e confiante;seus olhos focaram no rosto de seu amo,e em seguida deu um lindo sorriso que deixou Fay contente. – Venha por aqui! – Disse enquanto a conduzia

Segurando sua mão,até o quarto destinado a ela. – Este é o seu quarto;ele fica ao lado do meu,para caso eu possa precisar de sua ajuda,e você me alertar se algo mais estiver acontecendo ou vier a acontecer.

O quarto dela é lindo,as paredes são forradas de um delicado e fino tecido cor-de-rosa;o teto é em gesso e possui um candelabro de cristais translúcidos.Nas duas janelas pintadas de branco,há cortinas de duas camadas:

A camada interna tem uma cortina da mais fina renda branca;a camada externa tem uma linda cortina de veludo

cor de vinho,com as extremidades amarradas com lindas cordas douradas.

O ambiente é decorado por um armário de madeira nobre de cor castanho claro,com entalhes rebuscados e detalhes ricamente elaborados,num estilo floral.Há também uma penteadeira com espelhos frontais e laterais dobráveis e de prata;esta mobília é feita do mesmo tipo de madeira do armário;na frente da penteadeira tem um banco de madeira,forrado com estofado em veludo cor de vinho.

Na outra extremidade do quarto,há uma cama,estilo dossel,de madeira igual aos dos outros móveis,

Com uma fina cortina de renda branca envolvendo-a;a cama era grande,estilo King Size,decorada com lindas almofadas de crochê rosadas e brancas;cobrindo a cama,uma colcha sobreposta em duas camadas:Seda embaixo e crochê em cima,na cor rosa pastel.Em cada lado da cama,há dois criados-mudo,igualmente feitos da mesma mdeira nobre dos outros móveis;neles há dois abajures de cerâmica,com cúpula de cristal branco.Na frente da cama,há um baú de madeira e em cima dele uma toalha de crochê branca.

No chão o revestimento é de madeira clara e bem encerada,em cima dela,há um lindo tapete estilo persa,na cor vinho em tons degradêe e branco;este é bem grande e cobre quase todo o ambiente. Na parte central há uma linda mesa redonda,de madeira clara encerada,com uma toalha de crochê branca e um candelabro de mesa de bronze em cima dela,com uma vela branca para decorar;e envolta delas cadeiras revestidas de veludo;Essas cadeiras são quatro e de madeira clara encerada,ricamente enfeitadas com entalhes finos.

Ao fundo,uns pequenos sofás de veludo vinho,bem macios e fofos;os mais finos e sofisticados que possam existir.

Fay mostrou tudo para ela que se encantou com aquele quarto que seria só seu.Mostrou as roupas lindas que estão dentro do armário,os produtos de toalete que estão dentro das gavetas e em cima da penteadeira,o baú e todas as outras coisas.

Fay: - E então,esté é o seu quarto.gostou,Chii? – Ele percebeu que a garota se maravilhava com cada detalhe do quarto e olhava atentamente para todos os objetos disponíveis.Mas o que ela mais gostou foram os vestidos ricamente bordados,dos tecidos mais finos de bom gosto.

–Hum...vejo pelo seu semblante que realmente gostou do seu quarto,Chii.Está tarde,quero que você durma bem.Amanhã irei vê-la. – Disse com seu simpático sorriso.

Chii: - Chii está muito feliz,mestre.E vai ficar bem aqui...gostei de tudo,muito obrigada!!Boa noite,meu senhor e tenha bons sonhos. – Fez uma reverência e foi abrir a porta do armário para encontrar uma camisola. – Fay,como um perfeito cavalheiro,percebendo que ela iria se trocar,aproveitou a deixa e saiu do quarto dela,se dirigindo ao seu para também ir dormir.

Estava uma noite fria e calma...a Lua cheia enfeitava o céu,cujas estrelas por ela eram ofuscadas pelo seu brilho prateado.O vento sopra de leste trazendo com ele as folhas do tempo outonal.Ao fundo ouvia-se um triste pio de coruja enquanto o vento trazia o último aroma das flores noturnas.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	2. Um Chá Para Dois

Parte 2: Um Chá Para Dois

Parte 2: Um Chá Para Dois

O amanhecer chegou,trazendo um Sol quente e acolhedor,que contrastava com o gélido clima que estava fazendo lá fora.A neve era muito densa,tão densa que não derretia,mas refletia timidamente os primeiros raios solares.

Fay acordava com preguiça no seu quarto,quando se assustou ligeiramente com a presença de Chii,pois não esperava encontrá-la em seu quarto.

Chii; - Bom dia,mestre!! – Ela disse com um sorriso e vestida com um lindo vestido cor de creme com rendas nas beiradas e fitas no peito e mangas. – Fiz um café da manhã para o senhor.

Fay; -Ah...que bom Chii... – Disse enquanto esfregava os olhos e bocejava um pouquinho. – Muito obrigado,Chii!Eu estou com fome e gostaria de antes de tomar café, ter um bom um banho. – Ele se sentou na cama e se espreguiçou. – O dia deve estar bom,né,Chii? – Ele se levantou da cama.Estava vestido com um pijama azul turquesa com listras pretas.Em seguida abriu a cortina azul do seu quartoe a a de renda branca também,a fim de ver o tempo lá fora.

Chii: - O dia está lindo,mestre!Tem Sol lá fora como pode ver.E preparei seu banho.A banheira está cheia de sais de banho e tem todas as coisas de que o senhor o xampu,lâmina de barbear,loção,etc.

Fay: - Bom trabalho,Chii!! – Vou ao banheiro me barbear e em seguida tomarei banho.E depois vou tomar o café no terraço. – Em seguida pegou um roupão e foi ao banheiro.Chii arrumou a cama e as roupas de seu mestre.

Fay entrou no banheiro,se despiu e em seguida enrolou uma toalha para cobrir suas partes íntimas.Depois que se barbeou,escovou os dentes.Chii entrou no banheiro e se assustou um pouquinho ao ver o mestre semi nu.Ela veio trazer-lhe roupas limpas,pois o banheiro tem uma coneção com um vestíbulo dentro da parte do banheiro.

Fay: - Tudo bem...pode colocar minhas roupas ali em cima daquela cadeira. – Ele foi até a banheira,se virou de costas e tirou a toalha de seu corpo e entrou na banheira.Chii virou na direção oposta a fim de não constranger o mestre e nem de ver a sua nudez.

Chii: - Posso olhar agora,mestre? – Disse Chii com certo receio em sua voz.Suas mãos estavam parcialmente tapando seus olhos,mesmo de costas para o seu mestre.

Fay: - Pode sim,Chii e tire as mãos dos olhos,pois estou coberto pela água e ela está me cobrindo. – Sorrindo ele joga com as mãos um pouco de água em seu rosto e passa as mãos sobre os cabelos. – Traga-me o xampu.

Chii pega o frasco e olha para Fay: - Mestre,posso lavar seus cabelos? – Seu olhar doce e inocente é singelo e não escondem maldades de quaisquer tipos.Fay percebe logo que o que ela está fazendo é com boas intenções.

Fay: - Pode sim!! – Disse com um sorriso confortador. – E se quiser,pode esfregar as minhas costas com esta esponja,sabe? Eu não consigo alcançá-las direito. – Fay também procura agir da maneira certa e não esconde segundas intenções com a moça ao pedir-lhe que esfregue suas costas e lave seus cabelos.Mesmo sentindo seu toque suave em sua cabeça e ver ligeiramente um parte do seu discreto decote que revela modestamente os seus seios;

Ele sabe que deve conter um pouco seus impulsos e manter a sua postura,pois é um cavalheiro e não um bárbaro.Apesar de ser um homem e ter seus desejos...Chii esfrega agora as suas costas num rítimo constante e firme,como se fosse uma massagem.Fay relaxa um pouco e se sente nas nuvens.

Chii: - Mestre,já terminei.O senhor poderá sair da banheira.Vou recolher seu pijama para lavar.Sua toalha está aqui. – Disse apontando na direção dela. – Esperarei o senhor no terraço com o café da manhã. – chii se retirou,enquanto Fay saiu da banheira e se enxugou na toalha que Chii deixou para ele.Em seguida foi ao vestíbulo.

No vestíbulo Fay vestiu as roupas que Chii escolheu para ele usar.Em seguida,penteou os cabelos e passou loção pós barba.Depois,ele se dirigiu ao terraço,onde foi se encontrar com Chii.

O terraço é grande e fechado com um vidro grosso e cortinas com babados leves na cor bege.O chão é de mármore cor de creme.E nele há um grande tapete persa na cor verde,areia e marrom claro.Em cima do tapete uma mesa redonda de madeira de cor castanho claro.Esta é bem trabalhada nas beiradas com entalhes ricamente decorados. E por cima da mesa,uma toalha de linho fino,na cor bege.A mesa têm pratos da mais fina porcelana com estampas de motivos florais.Um bule,manteigueira e o restante do jogo todo da mesma porcelana.Os talheres são de prata da melhor qualidade e os guardanapos de linho.Tudo de muito bom gosto e sofisticação.As cadeiras são todas da mesma madeira de cor clara da mesa,e têm estofamento de veludo verde água.

Fay chegou e encontrou Chii na sua frente.Ela estava radiante e linda.Aquele vestido rendado cor de creme combinava com seus cabelos louro marfim.

Ele estava usando uma camisa de seda na cor bege e uma calça azul marinho de veludo.

Chii: - Fiz isso tudo para você,Mestre!! - Disse Chii com muto orgulho e boa vontade.Enquanto estendia a mão mostrando a mesa cheia de quitutes gostosos.Fay sentou-se numa das cadeiras e num gesto pediu que Chii também se sentasse ao seu lado.ela entendeu.Em seguida ela pegou uma xícara e a encheu com chá quente. – Açúcar?

Fay: - Sim,pode pôr duas colheres! – Disse com aquele sorriso seu inconfudível. – Adoro coisas doces...

Na mesa têm muitas variedades de doces,bolos,tortas,pães,geléias,frutas,biscoitos,sucos,chás,etc.Chii começou a servir Fay com um pedaço da torta de pêssego que fez.Depois ela mesma se serviu de chá e torta.

Fay: - Humm...Chii você é uma excelente cozinheira de mão cheia!!Com você aqui não passarei fome!! – Ele se deliciou com a torta ,as torradas amanteigadas,os morangos e geléia de maçã e o chá de menta.tudo preparado por Chii.

Chii: - Obrigada,mestre.Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado!! –Disse enquanto tomava um gole de chá.Ela sente um prazer especial em agradar a Fay,pois em seu coração sente que ele é uma boa pessoa e que jamais irá maltratá-la.

Fay: - Diga me uma coisa...Chii: Você poderiea depois do café me acompanhar até a biblioteca?Tenho coisas para fazer.Você me contou que sabe várias coisas...ler,cantar e dançar,né? – Ele olhou pra ela enquanto comia um pedaço de torrada e em seguida um gole de chá. – Gostaria de conhecer mais das suas habilidades e creio que poderá me ajudar na biblioteca com os livros.

Chii: - Mestre,a sua vontade é a minha,pois eu desejo mostrar ao senhor meus dotes e meus talentos e assim ser mais útil a ti. – Ela terminou de dar uma garfada num pedaço da torta de cereja. E em seguida ofereceu do seu próprio garfo um outro pedaço a Fay. – Prove esta torta,mestre!!É de cereja!!

Fay: - Chii...você tem mãos de fada...Sabe cozinhar,cantar,dançar,ler,tem magias...Não me sentirei sozinho com você por aqui!! – Fay estava contente ainda mais em ver o sorriso simples e expontâneo de Chii.Aquela seria uma ótima companhia que o faria esquecer dos momentos amargos de sua vida.

Eles ficaram conversando por uns momentos sobre vários assuntos,tais como as coisas que Fay gosta de comer,o que Chii gosta de fazer,artes,plantas,magias,etc.

Depois de um tempo,Fay e Chii se levantaram e foram até a biblioteca juntos.

Fay começou a perceber que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.Pois Chii tem um brilho seu todo especial que o deixava cada vez mais animado e cheio de esperanças.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	3. Sonhos,Magia e Livros

Parte 3: Sonhos,Magia e Livros...

Ao chegarem na biblioteca,Fay mostrou mutos livros para Chii.Livros de magia,de geografia,sobre povos,música,arte,poesia,etc.Em seguida foi trabalhar em seus estudos de magia.Chii ficou entretida com tantos livros ali.Ela tinha uma inocente e doce curiosidade em aprender sobre mais coisas novas.

Ela leu e folheou muitos livros de vários assuntos,alguns deles com ilustrações.Às vezes ela perguntava para Fay algumas coisas,pois não as entendia.Mas a moça aprendia tudo com muita rapidez.Fay olhando pra ela,sorria ao perceber seu imenso interesse em aprender e sua sede de saber. Sentia em seu coração que ela é uma garota especial,diferente das que ele conheceu.

De repente,um certo livro lhe chamou atenção na estante;ele se chama: A Cidade Sem Ninguém.De autoria de uma mulher chamada Hibiya Chitose.Chii começou a ler em voz alta um parágrafo:

"Havia uma cidade onde não havia ninguém...haviam casas e janelas iluminadas,mas não havia ninguém nas ruas..."

Ao ouvir as palavras ditas por Chii,Fay sentiu um aperto muito grande em seu coração,e se lembrou momentâneamente de sua situação,do mundo deserto de Ceres...e de sua agonia passada;do massacre do rei Ashura.

Chii: - Posso ficar com este livro? – Disse com a expressão doce e meiga de uma criança que pede um brinquedo,enquanto se aproxima de Fay e sse senta perto dele na mesa.Fay que estava triste,ao olhar para os olhos de Chii,muda sua expressão e toca naquele livro com as mãos,sentindo uma aura de magia nele...era algo bem estranho pra ele.Mas não era magia do mal,isso ele podia intuir.

Fay: - Ah...Pode ficar com ele,Chii,se você gosta tanto... Aliás,ele é seu,estou te dando!! – Ele sorri para ela com aquele seu jeito e olhar amistoso.Fay percebe que este livro é inofensivo e se tranqüiliza em parte por isso,mas ao mesmo tempo está curioso com a magia emanada por ele..."O que será isto?" É o que ele se pergunta;mas acaba deixando isto prá lá. – Depois irei separar uns livros para

você,pois percebi que tem um interesse muito grande por alguns deles. – A fome de saber que ela possui o deixa muito contente e isso o estimula a aprimorar ainda mais os dons e talentos naturais da garota,desejando ser também um mentor dela.

Horas mais tarde,após o jantar,Fay resolve levar Chii para a sala íntima a fim de conversarem melhor sobre os talentos dela.

A sala têm um estilo muito refinado com muita leveza e sofisticação.

O teto é de gesso,com um lustre de cristal;as paredes são forradas com tecido fino na cor amarelo claro com frisos dourados.E em uma delas um relógio cuco de madeira clara e bem enfeitado.O ambiente possui duas janelas pintadas de branco,com duas camadas de cortinas que vão até o chão:

A camada interna tem cortinas rendadas e brancas que estão soltas,a interna têm cortinas amarelo ouro velho,um amarelo bem escuro,que estão amarradas com um laço dourado nas duas extremidades delas.

O chão é de madeira clara encerada e em cima do piso,um tapete estilo persa,nas cores:Amarelo,bege e marrom.

Em cima do tapete,uma mesa ovalada de madeira clara,com entalhes bem trabalhados com motivos florais.A mesa tem uma toalha de crochê branca em cima dela e um candelabro de bronze com uma vela branca nela. Perto da mesa,uns sofás fofos amarelo-escuros de veludo macio.

Ao lado também, um divã grande de veludo amarelo escuro bem macio.

Na lateral,perto de uma das janelas uma cristaleira de madeira clara e vidro de cristal,onde nele se pode ver diversos copos,taças de todos os tipos de bebidas;licores finos,conhaques e outros tipos de bebidas fortes.Há também uma porta lateral que dá acesso a um corredor que leva a uma adega.Nesta adega há muitos vinhos e champanhes finos e de bom gosto.

Existe também um outro armário,com várias gavetas e portas,onde estão guardados coisas interesantes de Fay.

O ambiente é muito espaçoso e também confortável.Serve para relaxar,descansar e se divertir. Fay adora esta sala!!

Fay: - Chii,esteja à vontade aqui.Sente-se neste sofá. – Disse enquanto apontava para um dos sofás,próximo da mesa.Em seguida foi até a adega e pegou um vinho tinto de sabor adocicado;voltou e pôs o vinho sobre a mesa.Depois pegou duas taças de vinho.Estas são de cristal reluzente e com desenhos finos de motivos florais e uvas.Pôs em cima da mesa,e tirou também um abridor de garrafas. – Este é um vinho muito especial,ele é muito bom mesmo! – Disse enquanto abria a garrafa e demamava o conteúdo lentamente numa das taças.Em seguida ofereceu a Chii.Em seguida encheu outra taça para si e se sentou no sofá junto a Chii. – Vamos brindar à sua vinda neste castelo,pois sinto-me feliz com sua vinda nele!!

Após o tilintar dos copos sendo ligeiramente tocados,Fay bebeu primeiro e em seguida,Chii que o imitou em seu gesto.

Fay: - O que achou do vinho,Chii? – Perguntou olhando para os olhos da moça,esperando uma resposta,uma reação.

Chii: - Delicioso,mestre!! – Aquela bebida tem um doce sabor que parecia ser um sonho,algo que Chii nunca tinha experimentado em sensação.Ela sorriu de satisfação e apreço pelo seu mestre.Fay ficou contente e serviu mais vinho à ela e pra ele também.

Após beberem mais do vinho,Fay se sentiu mais encorajado e perguntou à moça sobre artes e danças.Ela lhe contou que sabia desenhar,cantar,pintar,cuidar de plantas e dançar...

Fay: - Existe um tipo de dança que acho que você não conhece...ela se chama valsa e se dança à dois.Permita-me demonstrar pra você.Ele se levantou e foi até o armário,abriu uma porta e tirou de lá um instrumento que parecia ser uma espécie de caixinha de música.Ele virou uma chavezinha nela e em seguida pegou nas mãos de Chii a levantado do sofá. – Venha comigo!Veja como você irá fazer.Em seguida foram para o meio da sala íntima,num espaço mais amplo e largo;a música começava a tocar num compasso bem ritimado e marcante,e a melodia era doce e romântica. – Ponha sua mão esquerda no meu ombro direito e sua mão direita sobre a minha mão esquerda;porei minha mão esquerda na sua cintura.Agora siga meus passos...

Eles dançaram,deslizando suavemente na sala;Chii o acompanhava com perfeição e aprendia muito rapidamente os passos,deixando Fay extremamente admirado com sua performance.Ela dança suavemente como se fosse uma fada e Fay era como um príncepe elfo a conduzindo...

Depois de tantos rodopios na sala,Fay não tirava os olhos da face ligeiramente rosada de Chii.O efeito do álcool sobre os dois estava fazendo efeito,deixando-os mais soltos e leves.E Chii estava se sentindo mais animada,mais alegre e também não parava de olhar para Fay.

Em certo momento,Fay não resistiu e beijou suavemente os lábios de Chii,esta correspondeu e aceitou ser beijada por ele.Eles ficaram abraçados e deixaram de dançar...Ambos se olharam nos olhos,a música em seguida foi trocada por outra mais suave e lenta.

Chii: - Mestre...seu gosto é bom... - Disse com um doce sorriso e expressão de doçura.

Fay: - Não me chame mais de Mestre...agora quero que me chame apenas de Fay,está bem? – Ele sorriu amistosamente,suas faces estavam coradas.Chii consentiu com a cabeça positivamente.

Novamente Fay se inclinou e beijou Chii na boca.Agora seus beijos se intensificaram,tornando-se ardentes.Fay sentiu seu coração se queimar,sentia que Chii o deixava mais zonzo do que o vinho;por outro lado,Chii se sentia inebriada com esta nova sensação que experimenta,pois era mais doce que aquele vinho que havia experimentado há alguns minutos atrás.

Fay estava se sentindo por demais assustado com o sentimento que estava sentindo por Chii.Ele está descobrindo que sente por ela algo mais que amizade,algo mais que amor fraternal,algo mais por Chii...e o que sente por ela é um forte amor e um desejo de estar com ela;e isto o deixa despreparado,porque nunca antes se sentiu assim por outra mulher,embora já tenha conhecido outras mulheres em Ceres,antes do massacre do rei.

E antes que os beijos os possam levar mais adiante,ele se sente aliviado quando o relógio cuco toca anunciando que já são meia-noite.E pára de beijá-la e se afasta dela um pouco.

Fay: - Acho que já está tarde,Chii.Vamos parar por aqui.Amanhã temos muitas coisas para você,e precisaremos de estar inteiros para nossos trabalhos.

Chii: - Certo,Mes...Fay.Ainda preciso aprender a te chamar da maneira certa...Chii está muito contente hoje,pois Chii gosta de Fay!! – Disse Chii com um sorriso doce e agradável,suas faces estavam rosadas.Ela segurou a mão de Fay e juntos foram andando pelo corredor. -Eu vou ler o livro que você me deu,e qualquer livro que venha a me dar!!

Fay: - Amanhã te darei mais livros...acho que chegamos...este é seu quarto.Boa noite,Chii!! – Ele delicadamente deu um casto beijo nos lábios ruborizados de Chii;e em seguida se afastou dela acenando com a mão direita,indo para seu quarto.

Chii: -Boa Noite e muito obrigada por tudo...Fay!!- Ela devolveu-lhe o aceno e entrou no quarto;trocou o vestido por uma leve e esvoaçante camisola lilás e se deitou na macia e confortável cama.Tirou o livro"A Cidade Sem Ninguém" que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e leu mais um pouquinho dele.E em seguida foi dormir.

Enquanto isso,Fay estava em seu quarto,quando resolveu se aproximar da janela de seu quarto;e abriu a cortina interna e depois a externa,e através do vidro ainda fechado,olhou para a paisagem noturna iluminada pelo luar cor de prata.

Fay estava vestido com um pijama azul esverdeado com detalhes em prateado,por cima um roupão azul escuro.

Seu quarto é todo azul na decoração.O teto é de gesso com um lustre de brilhante cristal trasparente;As paredes tem tecido na cor azul-claro,mas as cortinas são duplas e de duas camadas,a externa com rendas brancas e a interna de veludo azul marinho.A mobília é toda de madeira de cor clara;a cama King Size,com lençóis de seda azul claro.

Tem um baú na frente e mesas de cabeceiras nas extremidades com abajures de porcelana e cúpula de cristal.

Têm uma mesa redonda de centro,com uma toalha de crochê branca e um candelabro de bronze com uma vela branca nela;e cadeiras da mesma madeira,mas com forro de veludo azul-marinho.Embaixo delas,há um lindo e grande tapete persa na cores:Azul escuro,claro,bege e preto.

Embaixo do tapete um piso demadeira clara encerado.

As mobílias são: Um armário de guardar roupas de madeira clara,com entalhes finos de bom gosto;uma escrivanhinha de madeira também clara,com muitas gavetas,e um banco com forro de veludo azul escuro;sofás fofos de veludo azul-marinho.

Nas paredes há mais duas portas laterais que dão acesso ao banheiro e ao vestíbulo.

Fay ao contemplar a Lua no céu,pensava sobre o que sentia por Chii e em como ela é doce,meiga,sensível e inocente.Ela despertou a alegria em seu coração,e também se admirava com a sua imensa capacidade e esforço em agradá-lo da melhor forma possível e em também como ela aprendia muito rapidamente todas as informações que passava para ela, tanto as que ele dizia pessoalmente,quanto as aprendidas em livros.Fay sorriu de alegria enquanto pensava em Chii.

Sentia em seu íntimo que a felicidade estaria a um passo de seu coração;e assim a primaveria chegaria até ele...

Fay foi dormir com o coração cheio de alegrias e esperanças,e sonhava desejando ter dias mais felizes...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	4. Segredos,Um Livro e Promessas

Parte 4: Segredos,Um Livro e Promessas

No dia seguinte,após o café da manhã,Fay vai à biblioteca e prepara seus trabalhos.

E Chii o acompanha,ajudando com os livros que precisam ser arrumados em ordem.

Fay percebe que há alguns livros que continuam a história daquele mesmo livro que Chii está lendo e estes têm magia residual.E pensando nisso,quer averiguar melhor as magias contidas neles.

Fay: - Chii,pode me mostrar este livro que você está lendo agora? – A moça leva o livro:"A Cidade Sem Ninguém" para todo lado onde quer que esteja,pois este é o que está lendo no momento e é o que está amando ler.Por isso que Fay o viu com ela na mão e o pediu para ver.

Chii: - Ah...sim,Fay,aqui está. – Disse entregando a ele o livro.

Fay: - Obrigado,Chii,logo o devolverei à você.Pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso. – Disse com um simpático sorriso.

Fay deixou o livro na mesa e se dirigiu a um armário,que ficava nos fundos da biblioteca;pegou um rolo de papel grande,uma caixa de madeira e uma lente especial de cristal.Pôs os objetos sobre a mesa,segurou o livro,o abriu,folheou cuidadosamente as páginas e depois fechou o livro.

Em seguida,afastou alguns livros que estavam em cima da mesa e abriu o imenso rolo de papel na mesa igualmente grande.Este rolo de papel tem um desenho de um Mahoujin,uma espécie de mandala.É um desenho com poderes mágicos,usado para os mais diversos fins,dependendo do tipo de desenho que este Mahoujin tenha.O que Fay pegou serve para analisar mais profundamente a origem da magia.Os traços são de círculos sobrepostos na cor lilás,com signos e símbolos arcanos diversos e alguns números neles contidos. Fay pôs o livro de Chii no meio do Mahoujin e impôs suas mãos sobre ele dizendo algumas palavras mágicas em uma língua estranha.

Mas Chii compreende esse idioma arcaico,pois esta é uma das perícias que a moça possui.

Depois que Fay recitou as palavras mágicas,O livro emanou uma aura azul índigo,quase violeta.Então,Fay pegou a tal lente de cristal e olhou o livro através dela.Ele se concentrou cuidadosamentenas informações contidas na leitura da energia mágica.

Fay: - Este livro pertente a outro mundo...hum...como ele veio parar aqui? –Fay estava bastante intrigado com a origem do livro,e isso atiçava mais ainda a sua curiosidade.

- Mas tenho certeza que ele não pertence à dimensão da Feiticeira Yuuko,mas sim um mundo semelhante ao dela.

Chii olhava atentamente o que Fay fazia.Sua curiosidade nas coisas que Fay fazia a deixava feliz,pois ele era tudo pra ela.Ela olhou para Fay para entender o que ele estava fazendo.

De repente...um cheiro de bolo assado vinha até a biblioteca onde estavam,e a moça ficou preocupada.

Chii: - O bolo...já deve estar pronto!!Tenho que tirá-lo do forno e preparar o glacê!! – Disse uma Chii aflita.

Fay: - Vá ver seu bolo,Chii,deve estar saboroso,né...? – Disse com seu lindo sorriso tranqüilizador,enquanto olhava nos olhos dela. – Não se preocupe que assim que acabar daqui,irei devolver seus livros e mais alguns que selecionei para você ler. – Ele pôs sua mão entre o queixo e o rosto dela e lhe deu um doce beijo em seus lábios. –Agora vá!!

Ela desceu correndo até a cozinha,com seu vestido esvoaçante dançando enquanto descia as escadas.

Fay continuou observando atentamente as informações sobre o livro.Ele descansou a lente em cima da mesa e desfez a magia.Pegou um caderno e fez umas anotações...consultou outros livros e depois sentando-se na cadeira ficou pensativo sobre as coisas que descobriu sobre o livro.Em seguida arrumou suas coisas e foi separar uns livros pra Chii.

Na cozinha,Chii estava terminando de fazer o glacê no bolo de morango,quando uma parte do glacê que estava numa vasilha caiu em cima de seu lindo vestido,deixando uma mancha rosada e grudenta.Isso a deixou muito aflita,pois não queria ficar suja de glacê para o Fay que tanto gosta.

Chii: - Ai...meu vestido!!A mancha não sai!! – Disse enquanto tentava com um pano tirar.O glacê saía,mas a mancha ficava.Então resolveu ir para o seu quarto trocar de vestido.Saiu correndo para lá.

Fay terminou de separar os livros para dar pra Chii.Ele antes havia lido alguns deles,inclusive aquele livro mágico:"A Cidade Sem Ninguém".Este livro mexeu com seus sentimentos...e percebeu que ele servia para os dois. –Ele pensou: Este livro me lembra tantas coisas na minha vida... -Segurando cuidadosamente nos braços os livros,foi procurar Chii na cozinha...mas ela não estava lá.

Então resolveu ir até o quarto da moça para lá deixá-los.

Ao chegar,encontrou a porta aberta,e entrou,anunciando sua presença: – Chii,sou eu!!Trouxe seus livros e mais alguns que vai gos...- Seus olhos se arregalaram,suas faces ficaram rubras e seu sangue ferveu,num misto de vergonha e surpresa...pois não esperava encontrar Chii quase nua,com os seios à mostra,enquanto vestia um vestido cor de rosa claro. Os livros que segurava,caíram de seus braços subitamente,se espalhando pelo chão. –Desculpe...eh...não esperava te encontrar assim!! – Ele desviou o olhar e se abaixou para catar os livros do chão e arrumá-los em cima da mesa que se encontra no quarto dela. – Vou deixar seus livros aqui...

Ele saiu correndo dali e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Quando lá chegou,ele estava arfando de nervoso, surpresa,vergonha e excitação.Suas faces rubras...seu corpo quente e sua expressão assustada.Chii estava linda...sentia algo queimando dentro dele...era uma sensação que lutava para o homem sentia desejos...ainda mais ao ter a visão daqueles seios tão lindos...mas ao mesmo tempo ele é um cavalheiro e sempre foi gentil com as mulheres,mesmo tendo conhecido e estado intimamente com outras no povoado próximo ao castelo,no tempo do Rei Ashura.

Fay sentia dentro de si um desejo de se controlar,pois não queria fazer as coisas acontecerem de maneira rude.

Ele ama Chii e não queria ser indelicado com ela...então ele molha sua cabeça na pia,lavando seu rosto.

Fay: - O que está acontecendo comigo?!Porque!!Eu a amo e a desejo...Eu a quero feliz comigo... – Ele olhou para sua figura no espelho e ficou pensando nessas coisas.Não satisfeito com si mesmo,resolveu tomar um banho rápido de água fria para apaziguar seus arroubos.

Neste mesmo instante,Chii chega na porta do banheiro e dá duas batidas nela.

Chii: - Sou eu,Fay...Posso entrar? – Disse uma Chii bastante preocupada com a súbita reação de Fay quando saiu do quarto dela.A moça percebeu tudo e foi atrás dele assim que terminou de se vestir.

Fay: - Agora pode entrar estou terminando de me vestir. – Disse enquanto vestia uma camisa bege,que combinava com a calça verde água.

Chii: - Chii está preocupada com você,Fay...porquê você saiu? – Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa.

Fay: - Eu a vi quase sem roupa na minha frente...desculpe por isso... – Disse Fay envergonhado enquanto desviava o olhar de Chii.Ele pegou um pente e começou a pentear seus cabelos.

Chii: - Chii não se importa...não faz mal que tenha me visto nua...Chii gosta de Fay e sei que você gosta de ver a Chii.Você é um bom homem,meu mestre,meu amor... – Ela sorriu e tirou o pente das mãos de Fay e em seguida penteou seus cabelos.Fay deu um tímido sorriso e se tranqüilizou com as palavras dela.

Fay: - Depois do almoço iremos conversar melhor sobre certas coisas na Sala Íntima. – Ele segurou as mãos dela e em seguida beijou docemente os lábios dela. – Vamos sair?

Chii acenou positivamente com a cabeça,com um lindo e radiante sorriso,enquanto descansava o pente na bancada da pia. Em seguida os dois foram de mãos dadas até o Terraço,lugar preferido de Fay para as refeições;pois achava a Sala de Jantar um pouco fria e formal demais para tais ocasiões.Além disso,era o lugar que o Rei Ashura costumava fazer lautos e opulentos banquetes...lembranças não muito bemvindas...

No terraço,o almoço era saboroso e caprichado.Tudo feito com carinho por Chii.Uma das muitas perícias da moça...

Assado de pernil,com purê de batatas,ervilhas miúdas,milho cozido,acompanhados de um vinho seco tinto de boa safra.

Para sobremesa,um pudim de amoras silvestres.

Tudo de muito bom gosto e de ótima qualidade!!

Após o almoço,Fay e Chii vão até a Sala Íntima conversar.

Chii senta-se num dos sofás macios perto da mesa e próximo ao divã.Fay vai até a cristaleira e tira dali um licor de cerejas e duas pequenas taças.Senta-se perto de Chii,deixando na mesa uma das taças e enche a outra com o conteúdo da garrafa,oferecendo a bebida para a Chii.

Fay: - Este licor é muito bom e bastante digestivo;porém ele é deveras forte,portanto deve sorvê-lo bem devagar.Entendeu,Chii?

Chii: - Sim,Mes..desculpe..Fay!Chii gosta de tudo que Fay gosta,porque Chii ama Fay !! – Aquela simplória frase mexeu com o coração de Fay,que em seguida pôs licor na sua taça,

e bebeu um gole,olhando para Chii. – Chii leu o livro que Fay deu pra ela,e gostou muito!! – Disse com um inocente e meigo sorriso,enquanto Fay observa atentamente cada palavra e expressão vindas dela. – No livro diz que existe para cada um de nós,uma pessoa especial que é "a pessoa só para você".Fay,você acredita nisso?Chii sente que descobriu que tem uma...que há alguém só para mim e é você!! – Fay sentiu dentro de si uma imensa felicidade e ao mesmo tempo uma doce surpresa em seu coração.Pois em seu íntimo sente que ama Chii,ele está apaixonado por ela!!

Fay: - Sim,eu acredito Chii e sinto o mesmo.Li o livro também e nele descobri que há alguém só para mim,e esse alguém é você,Chii!!Eu te amo!!A pessoa só para mim...eu vou amá-la!! – Ao ouvir tais palavras saindo da boca de Fay,Chii sente seu coração sorrir e seus olhos escuros brilham como luzes numa cidade à noite.Ela imediatamente o abraça e lhe dá um beijo sonoro na boca de Fay. Em seguida se afasta dele um pouco e o olha fixamente esperando uma reação.Fay segura com uma das mãos a mão dela e sorri com o olhar.Descansa a taça na mesa e enlaça com as mãos as costas de Chii dando lhe um intenso e profundo beijo nos lábios de Chii.Ela também o abraça por entre os ombros.

A tarde estava linda,trazendo o doce aroma das flores e envolvendo o ambiente com a luz do Sol que teimosamente invadia a janela por entre as cortinas,iluminando o casal enamorado,que trocava juras de amor.

Degustaram todo o licor da garrafa,enquanto ficaram conversando por um bom tempo sobre o livro,as suas palavras e como o livro era importante e afetava as suas não mais solitárias vidas...riam,se tocavam,se beijavam...

estavam se sentindo felizes e apaixonados,como nunca haviam se sentido antes...e desejavam ser eternamente felizes...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	5. Brasas e Gelo

Parte 5: Brasas e Gelo

Passaram-se algumas horas...e a tarde estava no fim.Os dois consumiram todo o conteúdo do licor...

Fay beijava mais e mais Chii...em seguida e leva em seu colo para o quarto dele,onde a deixa em sua cama.Ela tira seus sapatos estilo boneca de cor rosa.

Em seguida senta-se nela e a beija suavemente...ela o olha com ternura nos olhos,enquanto acariciava os loiros cabelos dele.Fay tira seus sapatos cor de creme e os joga longe.

Depois,ele com as mãos acaricia os ombros dela,deslizando suavemente as mangas bufantes do vestido...

Logo,desfaz os laços que estavam na frente do vestido,revelando aos poucos seus seios...

Ela desabotoava a camisa de Fay lentamente,até desnudar seu tórax pálido,macio e delicado,acarinhando-o também...

Fay tirou o vestido e pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de Chii,deitando-a na cama enquanto a beijava,para em seguida tirar dela o vestido e o resto de suas roupas,inclusive as íntimas...

Chii tentou desabotoar as calças de Fay.Não conseguindo,ele mesmo tira as calças e o restante de suas roupas íntimas...

Fay deita-se em cima de Chii,toca em seus cabelos cor de marfim,seu rosto,passando os dedos em sua boca rubra,beijando-a a seguir...Com as mãos faz carícias em seus ombros,peitos...Chii o abraça acarinhando seus cabelos loiros claro e deslizando com as mãos sobre as costas nuas dele,faz carícias e em seguida o aperta com força...

Eles uniram seus corpos que agora se tornaram um só...uniram como se fosse uma mão que veste uma luva...Eles se amaram intensamente naquele momento...

Seus corações vibraram,ardiam e batiam numa canção de amor...

Como num calor abrasador fervilhante de emoções,sentiram-se como se o mundo parasse no tempo só para eles...Aquele sim,é um momento especial;um momento em que o amor que sentiam mutualmente é realizado em prática,demostrado no prazer de se sentirem vivos...na intensidade das emoções e sentimentos de afeto...corpos e almas;mentes e corações unidos na música do amor...

Depois que terminaram de se amar,cansados...os dois amantes adormecem abraçados...

Fay deita sua cabeça encostada entre um dos seios de Chii,com as mãos enroladas nos cabelos louro marfim dela, com uma das mãos pousadas sobre os seios dela.

Chii deita-se com ele bem ao lado,abraçada e com um dos seus braços caídos nas costas,com as mãos,alcançando as nádegas dele.

Os finos lençóis de seda cobriam parcialmente seus corpos nus...

Logo a noite iluminava o quarto com o raio prateado que invadia o quarto,cujas janelas estavam com as cortinas abertas,revelando a paisagem gélida que contrastava com o calordaquele doce momento de amor entre Fay e Chii...dois amantes em busca de um coração completo...

Hoje o mundo de Celes não está mais vazio,pois um calor encheu de esperanças seus doces corações...

Num mundo onde não há mais ninguém,ambos são reciprocamente pessoas feitas um para o outro.

Ambos se encontraram neste mundo que não mais é infeliz...Pois a luz da alegria chegou dando amor e esperança para os seus corações cheios de desejos de um futuro melhor...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	6. Retorno à Alegria

Parte 6: Retorno à Alegria

Parte 6: Retorno à Alegria

Amanheceu...o Sol invadia as janelas frias e geladas pelo orvalho da noite anterior,aquecendo aos pouquinhos o amplo quarto.Som de pássaros cantando uma linda e doce melodia,invadia o ambiente,acordando os dois amantes.

Fay: - Bom dia,Chii!! - Disse Fay,se ajeitando melhor na cama a fim de poder olhar atentamente para Chii que abria lentamente os olhos.Ele se apoiou na cama com o cotovelo e a mão no a outra mão,ele mexia com os cabelos louro marfim dela.

Chii: - Bom dia,Fay!! - Ela o viu e sorriu pra ele;e logo virou-se para o lado para ver seu amado e encontrar uma posição melhor.Em seguida ela deslizou suavemente suas mãos sobre o ombro dele.

A noite anterior foi mágica,e não apenas pelo sexo,mas pelo encontro da alegria resgatada do coração de Fay.Pois desde que sofreu horrores em sua vida,na infância,adolescência e idade adulta;nunca tinha se sentido tão livre e relaxado como agora.Nem quando convivia com seu mentor e tutor,o Rei Ashura.

Descobriu o quanto ama Chii.Ela é bastante diferente das mulheres que conheceu naquele povoado de Celes,perto do castelo.É verdade que as mulheres eram interessantes e atraentes,e que o sexo com elas era bom e prazeiroso.Mas com Chii era diferente;mesmo sendo maravilhoso aproveitar as gostosuras daquele sexo que fizeram juntos na noite anterior,do prazer que sentiu com ela;Chii é especial porquê seu coração é meigo,seu jeitinho,sua doçura no olhar,sua ternura ao falar...sua bondade e inocência...o amor que ela nutre por ele e que é correspondido também.Aliás,AMOR é a palavra que define tudo,pois o amor é um sentimento que move montanhas,muda o mundo,as pessoas e traz felicidade aos corações mais despedaçados e desamparados,como foi outrora o dele.

Sentindo-se assim,Fay percebe em seu íntimo que Chii é a pessoa que o completa com perfeição;nas próprias palavras daquele livro que deu a Chii,ela é a "Pessoa Só Para Mim" .E se sente feliz com isso...

Fay: - Como você é linda...Te amo,sabia? - Disse com um autêntico e sincero sorriso,enquanto admirava,se maravilhando com o corpo nu de Chii.O lençol de seda ia deslizando pelo seu corpo caindo para o lado,revelando totalmente as suas formas,sua pele clara e macia.Fay,carinhosamente passa suavemente seus dedos pelo corpo dela,pelos ombros,braços,contornando os seios,deslizando pelo estômago...indo do ventre até o umbigo,acariciando os quadris e coxas. - Chii se deleita com essa sensação;com o suave toque das mãos de seu amado Fay.Em seguida,ela o imita,admirando seu corpo e tirando o restante do lençol de cima dele,revelando dele a sua nudez;passando as mãos pelo ombro dele,descendo pelo tórax,até o umbigo e depois o quadril e nádegas.Depois ambos se sentaram na cama.

Chii: - Você também é muito bonito...E Chii te ama muito!! - Ela sorri com doçura.Ela o abraça carinhosamente,enquanto ele puxa o corpo dela para mais perto do seu e pega o lençol de seda para nele se aninharem.

Fay,olhando para o colchão,percebe uma mancha de sangue no lençol... - Éee...eu tirei a pureza do seu corpo...mas você ainda é pura para mim!!Fico feliz que tenha sido comigo! –Disse com um simpático e acolhedor sorriso,enquanto fitava os olhos dela. – Só você mora no meu coração!!

Logo,eles se beijam ardentemente,com voracidade...e deslizando seus corpos mais para baixo na cama, resolvem novamente fazer amor...

Quando o Sol deixa de bater nas paredes do quarto,eles deitam de barriga para cima,com os lençóis cobrindo seus corpos nus.Eles se entreolham e sorrindo um para o outro se abraçam novamente.

Fay: - Precisamos nos levantar,Chii!! – Disse enquanto se sentava na cama e ajudava Chii a se sentar também. – Veja:

Estou com o corpo todo molhado de suor...e você também.-Disse enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos molhados e mostrava pra ela sua mão molhada.Em seguida,passou a mão no rosto dela e mostrou que ela estava também molhada.-Precisamos de um bom banho...- Ele se levantou da cama,puxou Chii com as mãos,tirou o lençol da cama e deu pra Chii se enrolar nele,enquanto pegava uma parte do mesmo lençol para nele se enrolar,e foram ao banheiro tomar banho.

A banheira é grande e nela cabiam confortavelmente duas pessoas.Ela é de mármore azulado com rajadas brancas.As laterais de madeira;as paredes possuem a mesma cobertura de mármore;o piso é de mármore azulado; e perto da bamheira, uma pia,também de mármore.Um pequeno lustre de cristal ficava no teto de gesso e uma luminária também de cristal e bronze fica na parede ao lado do espelho.Uma janela grande está ao lado da banheira,onde cortinas duplas de renda brancas a enfeitavam.Na bancada,vasos de violetas,velas aromáticas e vidros de sais de banho,óleos aromáticos e outros cosméticos para banho.

Quando a banheira ficou cheia de água quente,proveniente de fontes termais,Chii a encheu com pétalas de rosas vermelhas,e em seguida conduziu Fay para junto dela e ambos entraram na banheira.

Chii ficou sentada de costas pra Fay.Ele a abraçou e em seguida beijou o pescoço dela;e então com uma esponja,esfregou as costas dela...Mas parece uma retribuição de tantas vezes que ela lhe esfregava as costas em banhos anteriores...Chii acha isso engraçado!

Após o banho,ele se barbeia e fazem higiene e outras coisas se vestem,se perfumam,etc.

Eles vão tomar o café da manhã no terraço e depois disso,Fay leva Chii para a biblioteca,para begar umas coisas e livros e à seguir vão ao laboratório.

Chegando lá,entram num recinto amplo,cheio de estantes e armários grandes de madeira escura de aspecto envelhecido.Há uma grande mesa de madeira escura,com algumas cadeiras da mesma madeira.

Há no teto um lustre simples em forma de cone invertido.O teto é de pedra,e as paredes revestidas de pedras de ardósia.Há uma ampla janela,com uma cortina dupla de aldodão pesado na cor cinza grafite.

O chão é revestido com um piso de pedras de ardósia de cor acinzentada.

Em uma das paredes,há uma porta de madeira escura,com dobradiças de bronze que está trancada.

O ambiente é um pouco frio e pouco acolhedor,por ser mais adequado para estudos metódicos do que simplesmente um lugar para eventos sociais.

Este laboratório era usado por Fay e também pelo adormecido Rei Ashura,que foi o mentor e tutor de Fay.Ele lhe ensinou muitas magias e também concedeu uma grande e considerável quantidade de poderes inimagináveis desde que Fay era apenas uma criança.Por isso Fay se sentia grato à ele,e também por sua bondade e generosidade;porém,com o passar do tempo,a maldição foi se impondo ao rei e ele começou a ser atingido pela insana loucura que o levou a dizimar seu próprio povo.

Fay adquiriu um receio e temor imenso pelo rei,e logo se viu obrigado a o "pôr pra dormir",com sua magia o seu próprio mentor e tutor que outrora o amava como a um pai.

Estas eram lembranças deveras desagradáveis para Fay, que se tornou um homem mais feliz depois que Chii entrou em sua vida.À princípio era para ser apenas o "alarme" do rei,mas que depois se tornou o grande amor de sua vida,a mulher amada,a amante mais doce que poderia sonhar.

E assim tudo mudou para Fay...Ele descobriu a felicidade que nem pensava que pudesse mais existir...

Ele que sofeu,desde que foi abandonado junto com seu falecido irmão;foi ludibriado por aquele misterioso mago;cometeu seus erros,seus pecados...remorsos sentiu;viu seu mentor e tutor que era como um pai,ser tomado pela loucura e causar morte e destruição...

Tudo isso fez um estrago muito grande em seu coração que agora está sendo consertado pela doçura e bondade daquela que se tornou sua mulher naquela noite mágica...

Chii...é ela que o deixa feliz;

É ela que preenche as lacunas de seu solitário coração;

Sua fiel amada,ajudante,companheira,amante...TUDO!!

Ela é a pessoa só para ele!!

Ele apenas teme o dia em que tenha que dela se separar...

Para isso,luta com todas as suas forças,com suas armas para isso impedir.

Mas seu coração sente ainda receios...

Pois teme o Rei Ashura,e sente medo de o reencontrar novamente.Teme ter tudo à sua volta destruído novamente por ele.

Chii é o que lhe resta de últimas esperanças,um bote num navio que está naufragando...

Fay quer à todo custo encontrar uma saída,uma luz para seus problemas...

Mas a simples presença dela funciona como um bálsamo para as suas mais profundas feridas da alma;uma alma tão castigada pela vida...

E para isso,ele luta com todas as suas forças para crer num amanhã melhor para suas vidas,uma vida com um futuro melhor...sem dor,sem sofrimento,sem sacrifícios...

Pois o que Fay mais deseja é encontrar a ponte que leva para o mundo da felicidade eterna ao lado de Chii...

Fay: - Descobri que este livro veio para este mundo na época que o Rei Ashura estava governando este mundo.

- Disse Fay enquanto colocava o livro na mesa. – Este e as suas continuações.E esta mulher que o escreveu vive numa outra dimensão...Suspeito que tudo isso seja fruto de alguma distorção no tempo. - Disse enquanto circulava pela sala,observando as estantes.Em seguida ele olha pra Chii,tocando o livro com o dedo indicador. E Chii sentada numa cadeira em frente à mesa,escuta com uma inocente curiosidade atentamente cada palavra dita por ele. – E se tudo realmente for assim,é bem possível encontrar outras formas de descobrir melhor suas origens e os provavéis paradeiros de outros desses livros.E assim,desejo encontrar também uma forma de quebrar a minha maldição

e impedir que o Rei Ashura desperte e nos ameace... – Ele pega alguns instrumentos mágicos no armário,uns vidros na estante e mais uns rolos de mahoujins.E em seguida sentou-se perto dela.

Chii : - Chii quer te ajudar,entendo algumas magias e posso se precisar de dar um bom auxílio. – Disse com um doce sorriso enquanto separava os livros em ordem de numeração.

Fay: - Vou precisar mesmo,será minha assistente nas magias que eu for estudar,desenvolver e criar. – Ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios rosados dela e depois pegou um dos livros e usou o mahoujins com eles.

Ficaram assim por algumas horas trabalhando nas magias.Ela pegava na estante tudo que ele precisase.E ele usava as ferramentas mágicas e consultava às vezes uns livros pra verificar certas coisas.

Alguns dias se passaram.Eles trabalharam juntos em muitas coisas.Iam na biblioteca;no laboratório,ver o por do Sol no terraço,dançar na sala íntima,banhar-se na piscina de águas termais,iam ver as plantas de Chii na estufa...às vezes faziam amor,no quarto ou na sala íntima...em outros lugares;mas teve vezes que só dormiam juntos,ou no quarto dele ou no dela sem ter nada de sexo,apenas conversavam e nada mais...até adormecerem...

Para Fay,aqueles dias estavam repletos de muita alegria e amor,em que Chii e ele puderam desfrutar um do outro,em que ambos puderam compreender melhor o outro,entrando numa sintonia de amor,não apenas num jogo de sedução...

Era mais um sentimento de carinho,respeito, companheirismo,complicidade,harmonia...etc.

Tudo estava mais que perfeito e bom...

No terraço certa vez,quando olhavam a noite estrelada,Fay abraçado a Chii,contemplou a simplicidade da beleza da vida.E com ela desejava assim fazer planos...

Fay: - Chii,existem tantas coisas a serem descobertas...

Tantos segredos a serem desvendados,e com você a seu lado quero reconstruir o mundo de Ceres,fazê-lo ser o que era antes daquele fatídico massacre,antes dos dias trágicos!!Me sinto realmente feliz assim contigo!!Amanhã iremos explorar melhor nossas terras e ver o que poderemos fazer com nossa magia para reavivá-la!! – Fay está nitidamente entusiasmado com essa idéia e quer pôr em prática.

Chii: - Chii quer muito ajudar Fay com isso.Quero ver meu amor feliz...quero ver este mundo gelado mais bonito ao seu lado...SIM!!Irei com você amanhã te ajudar!! – Disse com um doce e inocente sorriso.

Fay: - Então,ótimo,deixarei tudo preparado para amanhã!!Iremos depois do café da manhã.

Chii: - Sim...Será muito bom...

Fay toca as faces rubras de Chii,e delicadamente se inclina,dando-lhe um beijo em seu lábios cor de rosados.

Ela o enlaça com seus braços o pescoço,acariciando seus cabelos louro claros.Em seguida ele segura o ombro de sua amada e vai deslizando as mãos até a cintura dela.

Os beijos vão se intensificando,tornando-se vorazes,como se estivessem saboreando um delicioso sorvete de morango...

À segur,eles saem do terraço,indo direto para a sala íntima,abraçados e apaixonados...

A noite promete ser bem longa,doce e romântica...

A felicidade chegou...para Fay e Chii.

Medo e Amor:Fortes sentimentos que andam juntos...

O que será da vida para os dois?...

Fay e Chii têm sonhos doces e esperanças em seus corações,num desejo de se libertarem das cruéis algemas do destino...

Através de uma grande provação,Fay conseguiu em parte se libertar de seu passado,graças ao amor que nutre pela mulher chamada Chii...

E assim desejam juntos viver da esperança de dias mais afortunados...e definitivamente felizes!!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	7. Desejos de Mudanças

Parte 7: Desejo de mudanças

Parte 7: Desejos de mudanças

Na manhã seguinte,Fay e Chii despertam com os raios de Sol que invadem o quarto de Chii e iluminam seus rostos,fazendo-os arder suas vistas.

Logo,Fay senta-se na cama,para se desviar da luminosidade do Sol,e puxa com as mãos Chii,para que ela possa se sentar ao lado dele na cama.

Na noite anterior,os dois passaram por uns momentos bastante agradáveis na sala íntima,no qual dançaram,conversaram,beberam vinho e se divertiram. depois foram dormir no quarto de Chii.

Fay: - Bom dia,Chii!! – Disse Fay com um alegre e simpático sorriso,enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos de Chii. – Está preparada para um dia inesquecível?

Chii: - Sim,Fay!!E bom dia!! – Ela estava super animada e feliz de acordar com ele hoje em seu quarto. – Chii gosta muito de surpresas!!

Ele deu um beijo ligeiro na boca de Chii,e sorrindo com os olhos,suspirou de alegria...e segurou a mão de Chii com delicadeza,e a Pôs no peito dele,dizendo: - Sinta como estou feliz hoje!! – Chii sentiu as batidas do coração dele como uma alegre marcha,e sorriu com o sorriso de uma criança...

Eles se levantaram,foram tomar banho,se arrumar e em seguida tomaram o café da manhã no terraço como de costume.

Após o café,Fay foi preparar algumas coisas,como seus objetos mágicos,seu báculo e etc.

Ele estava vestido com uma calça branca,camisa branca,sapatos brancos,paletó branco,luvas pretas e o manto branco com um capuz com cobertura fofa.

Por outro lado,Chii preparou uma simples refeição para os dois fazerem mais tarde:Sanduíches de frango grelhado,torta de maçã,biscoitos de chocolate,frutas frescas,chá de menta,licor de morango,queijos finos,etc.Pôs tudo dentro de uma cesta.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo de mangas compridas de veludo grosso e macio na cor branca,com muitas camadas de anáguas de linho fino,meias brancas compridas que escondiam suas pernas,sapatos de boneca brancos e um chapéu com rendinhas brancas e enfeitado com flores.Ela vestiu um casaco comprido,de pele de coelho e pôs luvas brancas de veludo em suas mãos.

Fay: - Vamos,Chii!!Está pronta? – Disse enquanto abria a porta principal do castelo que dá para o lado de fora. – Já aprontei os cavalos na charrete.

Chii: - Está tudo arrumadinho...fiz um almoço ligeiro pra nós dois. – Disse Chii enquanto checava a cesta e o conteúdo dentro dela,com a intenção de verificar se não estava esquecendo de mais nada. – Podemos ir sim,Fay!

Fay: - Ótimo!!Venha comigo!! – Disse sorrindo enquanto estendia sua mão desocupada para a Chii.

Ela pôs o seu braço enrolado com o dele e juntos foram para o exterior do castelo.Foram mais adiante até a direção de um marmeleiro,onde uma charrete bem bonita e elegante com dois cavalos pretos com muitos pêlos macios e lisos nas grossas patas estão ali pacatamente aguardando uma ordem de seus donos.

São cavalos robustos,mansos,obedientes e bem cuidados,de boa raça.Eles estavam protegidos por uma manta de lã bem grossa e estavam bem atrelados e emparelhados na carroça.

Fay arrumou anteriormente algumas coisas na charrete e trouxe outras consigo para guardar nela.Depois pegou com a Chii a cesta de almoço;ajudou a Chii a subir na charrete e em seguida subiu um ligeiro assobio,fez uma mágica que deu uma ordem para os cavalos mansamente andarem em marcha moderada.

A paisagem continua gélida,fria e sem vida...vilarejos desertos e sem vida...algumas árvores possuem poucas folhas avermelhadas,amareladas,ou acastanhadas.

Aquilo entristecia profundamente Fay,que lembrava que ali naquele lugar antes existia um animado mercado,com uma praça principal,onde as crianças costumavam brincar,as mulheres conversavam e os comerciantes vendiam as suas mercadorias enquanto soldados do castelo protegiam os seus cidadãos.

Chii segurava as mãos trêmulas de Fay,como numa maneira de se solidarizar com ele.

Então ele parou a charrete no caminho,saltou dela e ajudou Chii a sair também.

Fay: - Venha comigo,Chii!!Vamos dar uma olhada neste povoado deserto... – Disse,abaixando o capuz de sua cabeça,com a voz embargada enquanto segurava uma das mãos de Chii. -Veja isto,Chii!! Aqui viviam muitas pessoas!!Elas eram felizes e viviam bem. – Ele ia conduzindo Chii com a sua mão,enquanto entrava dentro de uma das casas abandonadas.Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas...

Chii estava com os olhos arregalados e bastante impressionada com o estado de abandono daquela casa.

Os móveis estavam desgastados pelo tempo,panelas enferrujadas,lençóis sujos,uma lareira vazia e apagada...

Uma boneca largada num canto,suja e rasgada,com a estopa saindo;com certeza pertencia a uma menininha que ali não mais vivia...

Um instrumento musical de cordas,semelhante a um violino estava jogado num canto,entre talheres e canecas de ágata.Havia também uma gaiola de passarinho pendurada numa parede descascada, que estava amassada,aberta e vazia...Aqui vivia uma família feliz...

Fay,repentinamente pega a boneca,erguendo-a com uma das mãos,lágrimas grossas saindo de seus lindos e tristes olhos azuis...

Os finos raios de Sol penetravam as frestas dos buracos deixados nas paredes e janelas maltratadas pelo tempo,iluminando o semblante triste e melancólico de Fay.

Fay: - ISTO,é a herança maldida do meu funesto fardo,que foi delegada ao Rei Ashura,na qual eu tenho que sofrer!!Por MINHA culpa,Chii...o REI ASHURA...de pessoa boa e gentil que se preocupava e cuidava de seu povo,se transformou num assasino louco,frio,sombrio e cruel!!... – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos,gritando,berrando,e balançando a boneca com a mão enquanto apontava para as mobílias desgastadas da casas abandonada.Em seguida com a mão livre,ele tentou enxugar as lábrimas que não paravam de cair,e jogou a boneca na lareira,pegou o violino e o arremessou longe,chutou algumas canecas que estavam no chão de raiva e tristeza. – MINHA CULPA,CHIII...MINHA CULpaaa... - Ele se agachou em cócoras num canto.Chii o abraçou ali,agachada. – Se eu não tivesse feito aquela escolha na hora...meu irmão ainda estaria vivo!!

Chii: - Fay...isso já passou...Já aconteceu!!Venha comigo,vamos pra fora um pouco... – Ela se levantou e o puxou com sua mão,ajudando-o a se levantar.Ele se levantou e foi com ela para o lado de fora,onde Chii o levou até um banquinho de praça,onde se sentaram. – Você precisa se acalmar um pouco...respire um pouco desse ar puro e fresco...Depois tomaremos um pouco de chá pra acalmar os ânimos... – Disse com um sorriso confiante,enquanto enxugava com um lenço que tirava de sua bolsinha,as lágrimas quentes do rosto de Fay.

Em seguida,Chii deu um beijo nos lábios dele,que retribuiu aumentando a intensidade do beijo que ficou bem longo e abrasador...logo se abraçaram e trocaram algumas carícias,quando...Uma luz intensa acompanhada de um som fino,semelhante ao de sininhos,foi aumentando de volume,e as cores da luz se tornvam laranja,vermelha e amarela.

Fay e Chii pararam de se beijar e olharam para a charrete que estava bastante iluminada,os cavalos estavam levemente agitados,por não compreenderem aquilo.

Fay sabia perfeitamente bem o que significava aquilo,e deu um assobio que deixou os cavalos mais calmos.

Fay: - Existem pessoas vivas em algum lugar...Isso eu tenho certeza!! – Disse recobrando na hora o ânimo perdido. – Liguei aquele artefato para me avisar se tivesse algum sinal de vida humana nas redondezas! Não pode ser Ashura,porquê só você que poderá detectar se ele porventura acordar...E ainda assim está cedo para ele despertar... – Vamos,Chii,venha comigo!!Vamos pra charrete AGORA!! – Disse um eufórico Fay,enquanto cobria a cabeça com o capuz,e com a outra mão segurava Chii e correndo foram até a charrete.Chii estava sorrindo com otimismo.

Ele acomodou a sua amada no assento da charrete e logo depois se sentou também,controlando o som do equipamento e em seguida deu a ordem para os cavalos correrem com a charrete.

Fay: - Vamos,vamos depressa!!Quero ver logo isso!! – Disse gritando com muita euforia e excitado de alegria.

Os cavalos galoparam animadamente num rítimo acelerado,que deixavam Chii um pouco enjoada...Ela segurava com uma das mãos o chapéu e com a outra apertava firmemente o braço de Fay para não perder o equilíbrio na charrete que corria velozmente pelos gélidos,porém belos caminhos da estrada sinuosa.

A certa altura,quando estavam quase próximos,os cavalos começaram a ficar cansados.Eles pararam ali mesmo e saíram da charrete.

Fay: - Os cavalos estão muito cansados,vamos também parar por um pouco.Estamos bem perto do sinal.Fay levou os cavalos até um pequeno córrego,para beberem água e os amarrou ao lado de um carvalho já sem folhas.E foi até onde está Chii.

Chii: - Vamos comer agora?Está com fome,Fay? – Disse Chii enquanto arrumava quadriculada de vermelho e branco a toalha no chão,embaixo de uma amoreira e tirava as comidas de dentro da cesta.

Fay: - Sim...estou com um pouco de fome... – Ele sentou-se na toalha,bem ao lado de Chii e tomou um pouco do chá que é oferecido por Chii. – Está saboroso esse chá...hum...gostei!!

Chii: - Que bom que você gostou...tem estes sanduíches também!!Come aí... – Disse enquanto esticava a mão oferecendo o sanduíche que Fay pegou.

Depois que terminaram desse almoço maravilhoso e singelo,Chii guarda o restante da comida que ainda não foi consumida.Fay descansa um pouquinho olhando pensativo para o horizonte...

Fay: - Mal posso esperar para ver quem está por lá!! – Disse com um tranqüilo sorriso,enquanto segura nas mãos de Chii e olha pra ela. – Se tiver mais gente ali,poderemos protegê-los caso o Rei volte de seu sono!!Mas...se for outra coisa...

Espero não me decepcionar... – Ele olha Chii com um ar de medo e tristeza.

Chii: - Não se desanime,Fay!!Chii está contigo e vai te ajudar!! – Disse com um olhar de convicção e determinação.

- Vamos ter confiar nas suas poderosas magias e nesses artefatos.Chii acha que devem existir sobreviventes!!

Eles se beijam carinhosamente,Fay brinca com os cabelos de Chii que teimosamente saem do chapéu que ela está usando.Ela acha isso tudo muito engraçado e olha para os cavalos que estão mais calmos.Fay também percebe isso em seguida,decide atrelar os cavalos na charrete,enquanto Chii arruma melhor a cesta e a entrega para Fay guardá-la na charrete.

Fay: - Vamos embora logo!!Venha,te ajudo a subir na charrete!!Ponha a mão aqui e suba com cuidado... – Ele ajeita Chii cuidadosamente na charrete e em seguida senta-se ao lado dela.

Ele dá um assobio e os cavalos o obedecem calmamente,galopando de acordo com o que Fay queira que sigam.Velozmente saem em disparada,como se estivessem voando...o vento frio bate nos rostos de Chii e Fay como se fossem chicotes,deixando neles uma sensação um tanto incômoda.

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegam no seu destino...

Um povoado escondido entre florestas de pinheiros.

Fay pára os cavalos e desce com Chii da charrete.

Os cavalos são amansados com magia,e Fay tira seu báculo e uma sacola contendo instrumentos mágicos da charrete e os leva consigo.Segura a mão quente de Chii e com ela caminha alguns metros por entre as árvores,até chegar ao povoado.

Este é um pouco mais conservado do que o outro em que eles foram conhecer.Têm muitas casas e lojas que etavam espalhadas sobre um círculo central,onde fica uma praça com uma linda estátua de uma deusa,que segura um pássaro na mão.A estátua está protegida numa grade de bronze com correntes do mesmo metal.

Fay: - OLÁAA,tem alguém aí? – Gritou Fay.Sua voz ecoou por entre as casas do vilarejo,fazendo com que algumas pessoas abrissem timidamente as portas e janelas paro olharem de onde estava vindo o grito.Fay disse baixinho pra Chii,ao perceber a presença de pessoas no lugar: - Olha só,Chii,veja quanta gente vive escondida aqui!Este equipamento mágico funciona muito bem e não falhou uma única vez!!Ainda bem que o Rei Ashura não botou as mãos nele! – Disse enquanto olhava para as informações contidas no aparelho que antes havia tirado da sacola.

Chii: - É mesmo...tem muitas pessoas aqui,Fay!!

Fay gritou outra vez chamando as pessoas,até que alguém lá no fundo reconheceu Fay e se aproximou deles,fazendo um sinal para os outros aparecerem também.Eles foram chegando aos pouquinhos...

Um homem de meia-idade chegou acompanhado de uma menina magricela de cabelos ruivos e pele pálida que aparentava ter uns 12 anos.

Ele olhou pra Fay melhor que se lembrou dele,depois encarou Chii que não reconhecia.

A menina olhava com curiosidade para os dois forasteiros e vagamente também se lembrava daquele homem alto,magro de cabelos loiros e grandes e lindos olhos azuis e sorriso simpático que veste um manto branco e segura um báculo na sua mão.Mas não reconhecia a Chii de lugar algum...

O homem estendeu a mão como que querendo cumprimentar Fay e se identificou como sendo Rieslyng.

Rieslyng: - Mestre Fay,eu me lembro do senhor...Era um pupilo do Rei Ashura,estou certo??Esta menina você não deve se lembrar,mas é minha filha caçula,a Nayla.

Fay: - Ah...que garota linda essa sua filha,né? – Fay afagou a cabeça da garota e deu uma piscadela com um simpático sorriso,no que a menina retribuiu com doce e inocente sorriso.Os olhos verdes dela cintilavam. – Ah,deixe-me apresentar: - Esta é minha esposa e assistente,Chii.Ela agora trabalha comigo no castelo. – Chii ficou bastante corada ao ouvir tais palavras saindo da boca de Fay...e como ela gostou muito de ouvir isso! – Agora eu estou no comando do castelo,pois o Rei Ashura foi selado por mim,para garantir que nenhum mal recaia novamente por sobre esta terra.E minha esposa Chii é muito intuitiva e sabe quando ele irá despertar.E portanto,não se preocupem se algo acontecer,porque estou aqui justamente para tomar as devidas providências. – Chii estava muito sorridente e animada.Pois Fay a elogiou muito na frente deles.

Rieslyng: - Senhor,alguns de nós são sobreviventes daquele povoado que ficava mais perto do castelo,muito poucos;pois a maioria de nós somos daqui mesmo deste povoado escondido que acolheu os refugiados daquele massacre promovido pelo Rei Ashura.Eu pessoalmente os trouxe pra cá,arriscando a minha vida naqueles dias...Este povoado é muito difícil de ser encontrado,e por isso mesmo que nosso antigo soberano não foi capaz de nos encontrar.Existem também uns poucos povoados mais adiante que escaparam ilesos da fúria insana do rei.Nós nos comunicamos com muita cautela porque não sabíamos que o rei está selado como como o mestre disse.Caso queira,poderemos entrar em contato com eles através de mensageiros mágicos.

Fay: - Sim,sim isso seria ótimo!! – Sorrindo Fay tranqüilizou o homem.eu tenho meios de proteger melhor e mais ainda vocês!!

Rieslyng: - Então venha conosco até minha casa.É por aqui. ele conduziu Fay e Chii até uma casa de pedras acinzentadas,com telhas de ardósia,portas de madeira escura,janelas de madeira escura com jardineiras repletas de flores de muitas cores;e uma chaminé que saía muita fumaça dela.Ele abriu a porta da casa e os convidou para entrar. – Entrem,entrem!!sejam bemvindos à minha humilde cabana!!

Logo que entraram,ele fechou a porta,algumas pessoas da comunidade entraram também,enquanto outras voltavam para suas casas à fim de darem as notícias para as suas famílias.

Ele ofereceu o melhor lugar da mesa para que Fay e Chii se sentassem,e em seguida,pediu à sua esposa que trouxesse para os convidados um vinho,um pouco de pão,frutas e carnes.

Algumas pessoas se sentaram em outras cadeiras e sofás,enquanto outras preferiram ficar de pé.

Rieslyng sentou-se perto de Fay e Chii;e Nayla ficou ao lado de seu pai.

A lareira estava acesa,aquecendo o ambiente que se tornava muito acolhedor e hospitaleiro.

Riesling: - Nayla querida,gostaria muito que você ajudasse agora a sua mãe,pois esta conversa agora é para adultos,entendeu?A menina sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.Seu pai beijou sua testa,e ela se retirou do recinto. – Queiram nos desculpar pela parca refeição que minha esposa está trazendo agora... – Disse com um ar de constrangimento,por não possuir algo melhor para oferecer aos seus convidados,enquanto sua esposa depositava na mesa as comidas,bebidas,copos etc.

Fay: - Não se preocupe quanto à isso,senhor Rieslyng,pois não estamos habituados com muitas formalidades. – Fay percebeu a preocupação do homem e disse aquelas palavras para amenizar a angústia dele. – Quero ajudar vocês a se protegerem melhor caso o Rei Ashura venha a despertar,pois isso é algo um pouco imprevisível,pois minha esposa mesmo me disse que pode ser hoje,amanhã...ou daqui há alguns meses ou anos...nunca se sabe...Ele tem o sentido e sabe me dizer quando isso está para acontecer,só não sabemos o dia,até lá...Por isso quero criar aqui uma barreira de proteção com uma camuflagem para que estejam mais escondidos das vistas e sentidos do o isso pode levar um tempo para preparar,eu acho que seria bom vocês avisarem os outros povoados restantes sobre isso,e amanhã sem falta irei passar por todos os povoados para ativar a barreira mágica.Vocês aceitam minhas condições?

Rieslyng: - Sim,senhor Fay,perfeitamente!!Amigos,vocês concordam com isso? – Todos olharam para o chefe do povoado com um olhar de aprovação.Ao perceber que todos aceitavam a idéia de Fay,Rieslyng sorriu e ofereceu vinho para seus convidados e brindaram juntos selando o acordo.

Fay: - Então amanhã irei até aqui para fazer a barreira mágica e também trazer alguns víveres para que possam se sustentar durante um longo tempo.Dividam vocês com os outros povoados. – Muito obrigado pela acolhida e por nos aceitarem em seu vilarejo. – Fay sorriu com simpatia,levando o báculo numa mão e Chii na outra.Ele saiu da cabana,acompanhado de Rieslyng que os levou até a porta.Chii também acenou para todos;as mulheres e crianças daquele povoado.

Fay e Chii subiram na charrete e seguiram para o castelo na velocidade e ao sabor do vento.Chii dava adeus com as mãos aos habitantes,até eles se perderem de vista.

Logo,chegaram no castelo já ao anoitecer.Fay guardou os cavalos e a charrete na chochia e entrou no castelo com Chii em seus braços.

Foram tomar banho juntos na piscina interna do castelo;jantaram no terraço à luz de velas,do jeito que Fay gosta.Em seguida ficaram um tempo curtindo um ao outro na sala íntima,entre beijos e carícias de amor...

...E terminaram de se amar no quarto de Chii...

Cansados,foram dormir juntos e abraçadinhos,entre lençóis de seda cor-de-rosa.

A noite estava linda e o céu estrelado;cujas estrelas eram jóias que enfeitavam o firmamento como numa promessa de paz e amor para os que buscam encontrar harmonia em suas almas...

O vento que sopra do leste traz os desejos de novas esperanças e felicidades que brotam de corações sedentos

De vida plena e completa...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	8. Planejando o Futuro

Parte 8: Planejando o Futuro

Parte 8: Planejando o Futuro

Estava uma linda manhã,quando Fay e Chii acordaram.O sol quente invadia o quarto,aquecendo o ambiente e também os corpos nus de Fay e Chii.Eles estavam abraçados.Fay com a cabeça enconstada no ventre de Chii e ela fazia carinho na cabeça dele.

Chii: - Chii está contente,porque Fay chamou Chii de esposa!! - Ela estava com um sorriso radiante e seus cabelos cor de marfim se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

Fay: - Desde o momento em que tomei posse do seu corpo naquela noite,você se tornou a minha mulher.

E por isso posso dizer que eu sou seu marido.Eu te conheci por inteiro,cada pedaço de seu corpo e de sua alma estão entrahados em mim,assim como meu corpo entrou no seu e desvendou seus mistérios e você os meus.E isso é melhor que minhas magias mais poderosas... - Ele sorriu para ela.

Fay se levantou da cama,e foi olhar da janela o lindo dia que estava fazendo.Chii também se levantou e foi abraçá-lo e depois lhe deu um singelo beijo na boca.

Fay: - O dia promete ser maravilhoso,não é Chii? – Disse acariciando os cabelos cor de marfim dela. – Vamos nos preparar...temos muitas coisas para hoje.Se eu pudesse eu ficaria aqui contigo por muitas e muitas horas... – Disse com seu simpático sorriso,enquanto segurava com delicadeza a mão de Chii.- Chii olhou pra ele e com um sorriso concordou com tudo que ele disse.

Os dois foram tomar banho,se arrumar,etc.

Eles vestiram as roupas brancas que eram iguais as do dia anterior.

Após tomarem o café da manhã,arrumaram as suas coisas,e Fay foi com Chii na biblioteca pegar uns livros e uns rolos de mahoujins,e depois foi com ela no laboratório pegar alguns equipapentos e artefatos mágicos.

Fay fez alguns testes nos artefatos para ver se estavam tudo em ordem,e em seguida consultou os livros para pegar mais algumas informações úteis sobre barreiras mágicas.

Fay: - Ainda bem que este material todo está aqui disponível para nós,Chii.O Rei Ashura ainda não viu nada disso aqui e se tivesse visto não perceberia que poderia ser usado de outras formas...Éeee sou muito criativo com magias... - Disse rindo um pouquinho. – Chii,poderia por gentileza pegar aquele vidro azul ali na estante?

Chii: - Este aqui? – Ela apontou para o vidro aguardando a resposta dele.

Fay: - Sim,é este aí mesmo! – Ele fez algumas anotações num caderno,enquanto Chii colocava o vidro em cima da mesa.Depois abriu o vidro e tirou dele um cristal de cor verde.Olhou atentamente para ele e em seguida fez um teste,colocando-o em cima de um mahoujin de cor verde.

E recitou umas palavras numa língua estranha que também Chii entendia o significado. – AGORA!!

O laboratório ficou todo camuflado e uma ligeira pressão era sentida...também um frio diferente,mas não desagradável,pelo contrário:A sensação era amena e podia-se sentir como se um manto protetor cobrisse tudo.

A sala toda ficou num tom de verde transparente,bem clarinho.Chii achou aquela luz muito bonita e se encantou com isso.

Fay: - É assim que vai ficar mais ou menos,pois esta barreira que eu fiz é de pequena escala.A que nós iremos fazer é bem maior que esta,e você irá me ajudar com estes cristais aqui que nós iremos levar.Vou te instruir quanto ao procedimento,e assim tudo dará certo!! – Ele deu um sonoro beijo nos lábios de Chii e em seguida pegou as suas anotações.

Ele ensinou para Chii tudo que ela deveria saber para ajudá-lo no encanto.Asua amada aprendeu rapidamente as coisas ditas e feitas por Fay.

Fay recolheu todo o material que vai precisar e guardou tudo numa sacola;e o que não seria mais necessário,foi devidamente guardado.Chii prontamente o ajudou a realizar tais tarefas.

Fay: - Hum...está tudo certo.Barreiras mágicas permanentes e grandes como as que nós iremos realizar são bem complexas e precisam ser bem executadas,com bons materiais.Por isso preciso verificar tudo e tenho que ter você pra me ajudar.Eu decorei tudo aqui,Chii! – Disse apontando o dedo indicador para a sua cabeça,e com um lindo sorriso encantador e simpático,como sempre. – Vamos logo!!Temos muitas coisas aqui pra fazer!! – Pegou a sacola com as mãos e Chii com a outra.

Foram até a dispensa e pegaram alguns víveres e um lanche para comerem no caminho.

Fay pegou os cavalos na cochia e os atrelou na carroça.

Com ajuda de Chii puseram tudo de que precisavam lá.

E num assobio,Fay lançou a magia para os cavalos galoparem em direção ao povoado que visitaram no dia anterior.

Depois de muito tempo,chegaram finalmente lá,onde foram recebidos amistosamente pelo chefe do povoado e os outros moradores.Todos ficaram contentes com a visita dos dois.

Rieslyng: - Sejam muito bemvindos novamente ao nosso povoado,senhor Fay e a madame também. – Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-los.Fay e Chii os cumprimentaram e em seguida Rieslyng os levou para dentro de sua cabana.Todos se sentaram nas mesas e alguns moradores estavam lá com eles.

Fay: - Eu trouxe tudo aqui de que necessito para construir uma barreira mágica que irá protegê-los do Rei Ashura,caso ele venha a despertar. – Ele mostrou seus equipamentos e rapidamente os guardou na sacola. – Chii irá me auxiliar nesta tarefa.Irei em cada povoado executar a barreira.

Ela é grande e densa o suficiente para todos ficarem escondidos dos olhos e sentidos do rei.Assim que ela tiver sido terminada,ela se tornará permanente.Mesmo que eu venha a morrer.Só eu e Chii poderemos cancelá-la de forma natural.E nem mesmo o rei terá condições de forçar Chii a desfazer a barreira,e nem mesmo que ele a mate,pois eu lançei um fortíssimo feitiço nela,para impedir que isso aconteça!

Existe um detalhe interessante:Vocês poderão sair da barreira sem serem vistos,pois que serão atingidos também pela magia.Caso o rei esteja perto,ele nada verá ou sentirá.

Darei a vocês dois itens muito importantes:Primeiro é este sinalizador que possui a energia residual da magia do Rei Ashura,que eu eles vocês poderão saber se ele está vivo,morto ou adormecido(VivoLuz Verde;MortoLuz Vermelha;AdormecidoLuz Amarela);agora como podem ver,a luz está amarela,logo está seguro...Segundo:Tenho aqui para vocês um equipamento que irá permitir artificialmente à vocês cancelar a minha magia.Só o usem se o rei estiver MORTO!!Entenderam?Ah...e aqui dá para reverter,caso façam alguma bobabem,pois tem tempo pra fazerem isso.Alguma dúvida?

Todos escutaram atentamente as palavras de Fay e e decidiram colaborar com ele.

Rieslyng: - Entendi perfeitamente e vocês,amigos? – Todos acenaram em gestos enquanto outros diziam que está tudo bem e que compreenderam as coisas que Fay lhes explicou. – Está claro como um cristal!!Eles entenderam perfeitamente e nós iremos aqui,ajudá-los com o que for preciso.Não é amigos?

Alguns moradores disseram "Sim!!" E outros disseram "É isso aí"; "Seremos salvos!!";"Viva Fay e Chii!!",etc.

Fay: - Bem...então vamos andando com isso.Venha Chii. – ele sorriu para Chii,segurou em sua mão e pegou a sua sacola e foi com todos lá fora.

No lado de fora,o chefe da comunidade,chamou todos os moradores para ficarem perto deles.Foram todos até a praça central do vilarejo e fizeram um círculo espaçado ao redor de Fay e Chii.

Fay estendeu no chão o mahoujin grande que estava dobrado em várias partes;e em seguida pôs um cristal de cor verde no centro deste mahoujin cujos desenhos são verdes em várias tonalidades.

Com o báculo na sua mão e segurando a mão esquerda de Chii,enquanto ela com a direita segurava um bastão dourado com um cristal azulado na ponta;Fay pedia a todos que dessem as mãos e deixassem uma diostância razoável do mahoujin.

Então,Fay recitou um feitiço numa língua estranha que ninguém ali compreendia,exceto Chii. – Agora,Chii,é a sua vez!! – Disse Fay olhando para ela em seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

Chii começou a recitar o feitiço numa estrofe seguinte à que Fay havia dito.Ninguém ali também entendia o que ela estava falando,pois era o mesmo idioma estranho que eles haviam escutado da boca de Fay;e somente Fay entendia perfeitamente o significado das palavras proferidas por Chii.

De repente,assim que ela parou de recitar o feitiço,uma brilhante luz verde invadiu a praça,atingindo as pessoas que estavam envolta da praça.E crescia cada vez mais,se expandindo,até cobrir todo o vilarejo e as pessoas que nela vivem.

Todos sentiram essa sensação estranha...de um frio calmo e estranhamente acolhedor.Era como se sentissem camuflados,cobertos por um manto.À princípio se assustaram um pouco com isso,mas aos poucos se acostumaram;mais ainda quando Fay fez um gesto para eles se tranqüilizarem...E todos se sentiram mais confiantes e serenos.

Fay: - Acabei,eu e Chii.Agora é com vocês!! – Disse enquanto Fay entregava para Rieslyng os dois artefatos mágicos de vital importância para eles e explicava como funcionava.Por outro lado,Chii recolhia o cristal verde e dobrava cuidadosamente o mahoujin,guardando todos os objetos dentro da sacola de Fay,inclusive o bastão mágico que ela usou anteriormente no feitiço. – Vamos ir para o outro povoado fazer as mesmas coisas.Precisamos saber se vocês avisaram a eles também sobre o que iremos fazer.

Rieslyng: - Sim,todos já sabem que vocês irão visitá-los,todos os que nós encontramos...acho que todos foram sim,com certeza... – Disse o homem pensativo,pois ainda têm dúvidas quanto a um dos povoados que não sabe se tem gente ainda morando lá. – Podem levar com vocês minha filha Nayla.Ela é muito conhecida dos outros povoados,porque todos sabem de quem ela é filha e também conhece bem como ninguém a região. – Ele sorriu orgulhosamente das habilidades de sua filha,enquanto a empurrava pelos ombros na direção deles.A garota olha pra Fay e Chii com alegria no olhar,pois era isso que mais desejava fazer: Ir para os outros povoados.

Nayla: - Eu levo vocês!!Levo sim!!Conheço os melhores caminhos!! – Disse animadamente a menina ruiva.

Fay: - Éee...você me parece ser bem esperta...Pois bem,você irá conosco nos mostrar o caminho!! – Ele deu um sorriso simpático para a criança e em seguida foi até a charrete,onde guardou as coisas que Chii entregou pra ele.Depois ajudou a menina e a Chii a entrarem na charrete.E depois subiu nela. – Voltarei depois com a sua filha.Até mais!! – Ele acenou para todos,se despedindo;Chii e Nayla também acenaram um adeus com as mãos.Em seguida,Fay deu um assobio,com uma ordem mágica para que os cavalos pudessem cavalgar aceleradamente.

A charrete saiu em disparada,como se estivesse voando ao sabor do vento...e em pouco tempo o vilarejo ia sumindo na paisagem e a estrada ia se alargando cada vez mais,revelando ao longe uma alameda cheia de pinheiros e castanheiras.Mais adiante,via-se uma ponte,e bem ao fundo um vale,com algumas árvores coníferas.Era deslumbrante de se ver e brilhante como um cristal traslúcido,graças ao gelo e a neve nele contidos.

O Sol estava forte e radiante,deixando o ar mais suave e acolhedor...amenizando o frio que sentiam na paisagem gélida do mundo de Celes.

Fay desejava acima de tudo mudar o futuro de Celes.Ele quer reconstruir este mundo que é seu lar,num mundo melhor,com mais esperanças,mais alegrias,mais felicidades...e mais amor...

São sonhos de um mundo melhor para seu povo remanescente,para sua amada Chii e para si mesmo,que tanto sofreu na sua trágica vida...e que merece ter uma chance de vida nova,renovada e repleta de felicidade.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	9. Laços de Casamento

Parte 9:Laços de Casamento

Parte 9:Laços de Casamento

A charrete continuou seguindo pelo caminho na paisagem gélida enfeitada com alguns pinheiros e carvalhos ao longo da estrada.

Fay: - Vocês estão com fome?Podemos parar para descansarmos os cavalos e em seguida continuaremos o caminho. – Disse olhando para as duas.

Chii: - Eu estou e você,menina?Seu nome é mesmo...?

Nayla: - Nayla,moça!!Me chamo Nayla!!E estou com fome sim!! – Ela estava com um pouco de vergonha,pois estava diante de Fay e Chii que são pessoas importantes.Ele conhecia Fay de vê-lo acompanhado do rei Ashura,nas constantes visitas ao antigo povoado onde viviam.

Fay deu um assobio e parou os cavalos próximo a ponte que leva ao vale.Desceu da charrete e as ajudou a descerem de lá.Em seguida prendeu os cavalos num pinheiro e foi ajudar Chii com a cesta de almoço.

Chii estendeu uma toalha bem grande no chão,debaixo de um carvalho com poucas folhas e neve acumulada nos galhos.Todos se sentaram nela,quando Chii tirou as comidas de dentro da cesta.

Chii: - Há bastante aqui para nós três.Fique à vontade e sirva-se!! – Disse a menina com um simpático sorriso enquanto servia chá para todos.

Nayla: - Obrigada... – Ele sorriu agradecida e bebeu um gole de chá. – Está muito gostoso!!

Fay: - Agora tudo se resolverá mais facilmente,pois seu povoado está mais seguro agora.E nem mesmo o Rei Ashura poderá entrar e sentir a presença de todos vocês!! – Disse Fay com seu lindo sorriso enquanto afagava a cabeça da criança.Em seguida pegou alguns biscoitos q ofereceu à ela.

- Prove-os,foi Chii quem os fez;e eu garanto que estão uma delícia!! – Ele se sentiu mais confiante e sorriu,pegando os biscoitos.

Eles comiam enquanto conversavam sobre o povoado e também sobre os povoados vizinhos e todos esses detalhes interesantes que tanta curiosidade despertava em Fay.

Era incrível saber que alguns vilarejos conseguiram sobreviver a fúria sanguinolenta do Rei Ashura.

Este rei,que outrora sempre foi bom e gentil com Fay,e lhe ensinou todos os segredos e mistérios do uso da magia;e que por culpa dessa hedionda maldição,trouxe desgraças ao povo do mundo de Celes que tanto ama.

Mas agora Fay delegou para si a importante missão de salvar os sobreviventes do seu povo,e mais ainda,é como uma expiação para seus pecados do passado,quando fez escolhas erradas que acarretaram numa sucessão de eventos trágicos.

Desta vez ele jurou que tudo seria diferente e que agora deve mais ainda,proteger e salvar a vida dos sobreviventes de Celes.

Eles terminaram de fazer suas refeições,e então guardaram tudo e Fay arrumou os cavalos,após ajudar as garotas a subirem na charrete.

Novamente com um assobio ele dá ordens para os cavalos prosseguirem viagem.

Na velocidade do vento,os cavalos galopam num rítimo acelerado,por entre belas paisagens.Alcançam a ponte e adentram no vale gelado à seguir.

Eles vão de povoado em povoado,fazendo barreiras mágicas.Eles são apresntados pela menina Nayla que conhece as pessoas quemoram neles e os caminhos que levam a outros povoados.

Já estava entardecendo quando chegaram no último povoado.O caminho mostrava a neve com tonalidades que gradualmente iam de dourado-alaranjado ao lilás,por causa do reflexo que o Sol incidia em cima dela.E isto por si só deixava paisagem muito bonita.

Fay: - Éee...vamos ter que pernoitar neste vilarejo,visto que esté escurecendo rapidamente!!Não temos outra escolha...à noite não é bom transitar pelas estradas. – Disse enquanto parava os cavalos e ajudava as garotas a descerem da Charrete. – Nayla...você sabe o nome deste vilarejo?

Nayla: - Sim senhor,Fay.É Lunnian,e eu conheço o chefe daqui,ele se chama Peyton,e é amigo de meu pai!!Olhe,lá está ele!! – Disse apontando com o dedo indicador na direção do homem.

Um homem usando uma túnica azul-clara com frisos prateados e com um manto azul-marinho que cobre a cabeça leva na mão direita um cajado prateado com um símbolo de pássaro e Lua,se aproxima dos três. – Sejam bemvindos à Lunnian.Meu nome é Peyton e além de ser o chefe deste povoado,sou também um sacerdote. – Ele reconhece Nayla,e percebe que Fay e Chii estão com a menina,porque seu amigo Rieslyng os avisou sobre a visita deles e o que pretendem fazer no vilarejo. – Oi,Nayla!!Seu pai já me avisou sobre eles e cuidei de todos os preparativos para recebê-los.Muito prazer em conhecê-los! – Ele cumprimentou os dois com entusiasmo. – Como a noite está para chegar,convido-os a pernoitarem aqui.

Fay: - Muito obrigado,sinto-me honrado com o convite recebido e aceitaremos de bom grado!! - Disse Fay com um simpático sorriso,enquanto olha carinhosamente para Chii,estando os dois de braços dados.

Peyton: - Vocês poderão ficar naquela cabana ali,é a melhor que nós temos para vocês!!Trouxeram alguma bagagem que queiram que seja trasportada?Um dos meus homens levará seus cavalos para o noso estábulo,onde serão bem cuidados.

Fay: - Ah...muito obrigado,senhor!!Mas nós só trouxemos isto. – Ele mostrou a sua sacola e a cesta de Chii.

Peyton: - Então venham por aqui...ah,Nayla,você vai ficar na casa dos meus primos,ok?

Nayla: - Sim,sim!! - Ela adora os primos de Peyton,porque gosta de brincar com os filhos deles.

O chefe e sacerdote do povoado,mostrou o lugar onde Fay e Chii devem pernoitar,enquanto Nayla sozinha ia para a casa dos primos de Peyton.

Peyton: - Aqui tem uma lareira bem quentinha.Mandei acendê-la para vocês,porque sabia que chegariam logo aqui.Tem uma mesa com cadeiras,onde tem uma refeição que os aguarda,um armário para guardarem suas coisas,uma cama grande com lençóis,cobertores e travesseiros limpos e um banheiro também.Há algo mais que queiram?

Chii olhou para Fay e ele teve uma idéia para agradar Chii. No dia anterior,ele ficou pensando em como seria interessante se pudesse ter um casamento de verdade com Chii,pois estavam comprometidos o suficiente para isso,e ele avaliou que seria uma chance de oficialzar o amor dos dois e assim Chii ficaria feliz.

Fay: - O senhor também é um sacerdote,né?Gostaria se possível que pudesse nos casar agora,e isto nos deixaria muito felizes!! –Disse acariciando as mãos de Chii.Ele viu que ela gostou disso,pois percebeu um brilho alegre em seus olhos escuros. – Amanhã antes de partirmos faremos ritual para a criação da barreira mágica e explicaremos tudo para vocês.Pois estamos muito cansados da viagem.

Peyton: - Mas é claro que sim!!Vocês querem aqui agora?

Fay: - Sim,por favor... – Fay deu flores que estavam num vaso para Chii segurar,e tirou chapéu dela e removeu as rendas que estavam presas nele,e em seguida as pôs na cabeça de Chii.E depois segurou sua mão.

Peyton: - Estão prontos? – Ao perceber o sorriso nos rostos deles,continuou. – Em nome da Grande Deusa Guardiã de Celes,eu Peyton uno este casal para que seu amor possa se prolongar por toda vida que eles prosseguirem.Que as bênçãos da grande deusa recaiam sobre vocês!! Ele toca suas cabeças com a ponta de seu cajado. – Agora vocês estão casados!!

Fay: - Obrigado,senhor Peyton!!

Chii: - Obrigada...

Em seguida Peyton sai da cabana e Fay e Chii se beijam apaixonadamente.Depois de se beijarem,ele tira o véu da cabeça de Chii e ela põem as flores de volta ao vaso.

Fay: - Você gostou?Agora você é minha esposa,Chii: Chii D. Fluorite.Este é meu nome e eu darei à você. – Disse Fay com seu simpático sorriso.

Chii: - Chii está feliz em ser esposa de Fay!!Chii ama Fay!! – Chii pega a mão de Fay e juntos se sentam na cama.

Fay: - Vamos tomar um banho e depois comer? – Ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela e em seguida olhou pra ela.

Chii: - Sim,eu gosto de tomar banho junto contigo. –Ela deu um doce sorriso.

Os dois foram até o banheiro,onde encontraram uma banheira muito bonita de madeira envernizada,cheia de água morna e com pétalas de flores na água.

Eles se despiram e em seguida se banharam,beijando-se,se tocando carinhosamente enquanto esfregavam seus corpos mutuamente...foi um banho maravilhoso e relaxante,depois de um dia muito exaustivo.

Eles terminaram seu banho e enrolando-se na toalha,foram fazer suas refeições.Havia na mesa biscoitos,frutas,chá,leite,doces,pães,tortas,etc.

Depois que terminaram,tiraram as toalhas de seus corpos e deitaram na cama,se amando afetuosamente,com beijos,carícias;unindo seus corpos docemente,como a Lua que ilumina de prata a neve branca na gélida paisagem noturna.

Cansados,mas contentes,eles rapidamente adormecem abraçados com ternura e envoltos em cobertores macios e quentinhos.

Para eles,Celes os estava acolhendo,com o mais lindo sonho de amor e felicidade...

Uma linda manhã surgiu,quando o Sol avançou pela janela da cabana e o som dos pássaros se misturavam com o burburinho das pessoas que passavam pela praça central.

Então,Fay e Chii acordaram se olhando carinhosamente.

Estavam muito contentes pela noite anterior que foi maravilhosa,romântica e bela.

Fay: - Ah...aqui está tão bom,não é Chii? – Disse com um sorriso enquanto se sentava na cama e ajudava Chii a fazer o mesmo.Ele estava se sentindo com um pouco de preguiça pra sair daquela cama tão confortável,ainda mais porque está na companhia agradável da doce Chii;sua esposa agora.

Chii: - Chii está gostando daqui.É muito bom...- Disse enquanto afagava o cobertor macio.

Fay: - Pena que não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui...

Temos outras coisas para fazer,antes de sairmos deste vilarejo.E este é o último!! – Deu um alegre sorriso pra Chii.

Fay tocou as faces de Chii,deslizou suas mãos,pelos pescoço,ombros,indo até nos braços dela e depois a abraçou,no que foi correspondido por Chii,igualmente.

Então eles se beijaram ardentemente,onde em seguida,Fay

Deslizava suavemente suas mãos pelos cabelos cor de marfim de Chii,alcançando as costas,enquanto Chii segurava os ombros suaves dele,os acariciando.

Fay parou de beijá-la,e tocando o rosto de Chii,olhou bem nos olhos dela,com uma expressão tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo,pensativa.

Fay: - Chii temos que nos apressar... – Disse enquanto saía da cama e segurando sua mão,a convida para dela sair também. – Temos que nos vestir... – Disse enquanto se dirigia com ela para o banheiro. – Nossas roupas estão lá,e precisamos de um banho também.

Eles tomaram um banho, e depois que se vestiram,foram tomar um café da manhã,meio apressado,pois ambos precisam resolver muitas coisas.

Ao témino disso,pegam as suas coisas e saem da cabana,indo em direção à praça central,onde avistam ao fundo,Peyton.

Então eles se aproximam dele e o binaram de juntar as pessoas na praça e explicaram tudo o que deveriam fazer,o que aconteceria e sobre os artefatos que seriam entregues ao chefe deste vilarejo.

Fay usou o mahoujin,igual ao que usou nos outros vilarejos,e com a ajuda de Chii,posicionou o cristal;fizeram os encantos e outras coisas.Também explicaram sobre que procedimento que deveriam tomar,caso o Rei Ashura despertasse,etc.

Depois que Chii recolheu todo o material e o entregou a Fay,Nayla foi chamada por Peyton,para ir com Chii e Fay.

Peyton providenciou para que os cavalos pudessem ser entregues devidamente atrelados na charrete,e também bem cuidados e alimentados.

Fay: - Senhor Peyton,agradeço pela sua imensa hospitalidade e por todas as outras coisas.Vocês estarão bem protegidos agora.Nada irá inferferir com este povoado.Somente se libertarão definitivamente da ameaça do rei,caso ele morra,como assim expliquei quanto ao uso desse artefato.

Peyton: - Eu é que agradeço por nos protegerem e se preocuparem com nossa segurança! – Que sejam abençoados pela Grande Deusa!!Nayla,mande lembranças para seu pai,diga a ele que estamos todos bem.

Nayla: - Sim,senhor Peyton! – Ela estava radiante e bastante sorridente.

Fay: - Éee...você é uma boa menina,Nayla.Vamos levá-la para sua casa,está bem? – Olhou para ela com um simpático sorriso enquanto afagava a cabeça da menina.

Chii: - Muito obrigada por tudo,senhor!!Chii gostou muito deste vilarejo!! – Ela deu aceno com a mão e depois segurou o braço livre de Fay.

Fay: - Espero que sejam felizes aqui,adeus à todos! – Disse Fay enquanto se dirigia acompanhado de Chii e Nayla.Na charrete,ele guardou o seu báculo,sua sacola e a cesta de Chii.Em seguida,ajudou Chii e a menina a subirem na charrete;e depois disso subiu também,se ajeitando ao lado de Chii.Nayla ficou atrás,perto da sacola de Fay.

Com um asssobio,Fay ordena que os cavalos galopem com tranqüilade,sem medo,mesmo indo mais acelerado.

Nayla e Chii acenavam para Peyton e os outros moradores do povoado,que a medida que os cavalos corriam,as pessoas e o vilarejo sumiam na paisagem gélida do vale.

Saíram do vale,atravessaram a ponte,entraram no caminho

que estava cercado por lindos pinheiros altos e carvalhos quase desfolhados.Passaram perto do corrego e pegaram o caminho mais adiante,onde estava uma floresta que esconde o vilarejo onde vive Nayla.

Ao chegarem no povoado,encontram-se com o senhor Rieslyng que fica muito contente com o regresso deles e de sua filha.

Rieslyng: - Ainda bem que vocês chegaram!!Conseguiram em todos os povoados?

Fay desce da charrete e ajuda a menina a sair dela,e lhe dá de presente um cristal amarelo,enquanto leva a menina até o pai. – Sim,tudo foi muito perfeito,e estou mais tranqüilo agora, porque resolvi este problema sério. – Ele se agacha na altura da garota,e sorrindo,deu uma piscadela com seus lindos olhos azuis. – Isto é para te dar sorte.É um presente meu para você!! –A menina sorri contente,com seus olhos verdes brilhando de alegria,pois gostou do mimo.Fay se levanta,faz um afago na cabeça dela e em seguida,estica a mão e cumpimenta Rieslyng. – Cuidem-se.Espero que estejam bem de agora em diante!

-Fay volta para acharrete e sobe nela.

Rieslyng: - Que seu regresso seja bom!Muito obrigado Mestre Fay!! – Ele junto com sua filha esticam seus braços e com as mãos acenam para Fay e Chii. – Adeus,meus amigos!!

Fay e Chii retribuem o aceno com sorrisos amistosos,e então,com um assobio,Fay novamente ordena que os cavalos galopem,saindo do vilarejo escondido no meio da floresta.

Na velocidade do vento os cavalos saem correndo,seguindo viagem,por entre a paisagem gélida do mundo de Celes.

Assim mesmo,o ambiente é bastante encantador,com caminhos repletos de árvores,com poucas folhas e galhos cobertos de neve,montanhas com cumes altos e brancos.

Animais podiam ser vistos às vezes.Eram esquilos,veados,pássaros e outras espécies interessantes.Mais uma prova de que a natureza ainda luta para viver nesta terra tão fria,triste e hostil...

À medida em que avançavam,uma planície vai se aproximando deles,indicando que estavam chegando mais próximos de casa.

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao seu destino,assim que a tarde começava.

Fay desceu da charrete e ajudou Chii a sair dela;tirou os objetos que a eles pertenciam dali e os entregou a Chii,enquanto guardava a charrete e acomodava os cavalos na cochia.

Depois entrou com Chii no castelo;exaustos,mas satisfeitos,pois a missão foi cumprida.

Mais tarde,após o almoço,foram conversar um pouco na sala íntima,à fim de descansar e relaxar.

Fay: - Sinto-me muito feliz hoje,Chii!! – Disse enquanto oferecia uma taça de licor de morango para Chii. – Pois

Consegui proteger os sobreviventes do massacre do Rei Ashura!!E isso me deixa mais tranqüilo... –Ele estava sentado ao lado dela,no sofá.Pegou uma taça para si e sorveu um pouco do licor.

Chii: - Chii também está contente,porque além de poder ajudar Fay,encontrou pessoas muito boas e maravilhosas!!

Fay Sorriu e então acariciou o rosto de Chii,e deu-lhe um beijo suave em seu lábios.Depois terminou de beber seu licor e novamente beijou Chii com muita paixão.

Depois de um tempo,ficaram horas conversando;dançaram.

Chii cantou para Fay e leu poesias para ele;poesias que ela encontrou em muitos dos livros que leu.As que mais gostou foram as da série de livros:"A Cidade Sem Ninguém".Fay gostou muito de ouvi-las.

Ficaram lendo muitos livros,conversaram se divertiram e riram,etc,na sala íntima até a noite chegar.

Fay e Chii estavam se sentindo cansados...

Fay: - Vamos para o meu quarto,Chii?estou cansado agora e só quero dormir.E você? – Ele estava com os olhos pesados de sono,enquanto fechava um livro,descansando-o na mesa. E então se levanta do sofá.

Chii: - Chii também está sonolente...quase não se agüenta de pé...Chii também quer dormir hoje na cama de Fay...– Ela se levanta,deixando o livro que estava em seu colo,em cima da mesa,ao lado do que Fay deixou também.E se levantou do sofá.

E assim,os dois foram para o quarto de Fay,onde trocaram de roupa:

Chii vestiu uma camisola,lilás de seda,com lindos bordados de flores rosadas e com mangas fofas com lacinhos.

E Fay vestiu um lindo pijama roxo com detalhes em azul turquesa,formando um desenho geométrico.

Os dois deram-se as mãos,se beijaram nos lábios,e então,entraram juntos dentro das cobertas macias.

Fay: - Boa noite,Chii!Eu te amo!! – Deu um lindo sorriso simpático,desses que ele costuma dar.

Chii: - Chii te deseja boa noite també e te ama muito!! - Ela beijou os lábios de Fay e em seguida o abraçou.

Fay desligou a luz do abajour e se aninhou na cama,para poder dormir mais abraçadinho com sua amada Chii.

A noite estava muito linda...As estrelas brilhavam fortemente no céu...Eram como cristais reluzentes num veludo escuro no firmamento.Aos pouquinhos a Lua crescente nascia no horizonte,com seu anel de prata,destacando-se na fria paisagem branca,das terras do mundo de Celes.

Este foi um dia especial para os dois,o dia em que tornaram realidade o amor que sentem,casados...;e em que puderam alimentar novas esperanças para este mundo que foi tão castigado no passado,nos tempos do sangrento massacre promovido pelo Rei Ashura.

Agora,Fay e também Chii,desejam para eles mesmos,ter um futuro melhor juntos;um futuro em que Ashura não mais desperte e que não haja mais mortes em Celes...

Um futuro onde os sobreviventes do povoado possam construir a esperança perdida e renovar esta terra tão

fria e aparentemente sem vida...

Fay e Chii sentem que a felicidade está ao alcance de suas mãos.Que o mundo pode se tornar mais vivo do que nunca...

E assim o amor que nutrem entre eles,possa permanecer mais intenso,mais duradouro e transformar morte em vida..

Vida repleta de paz e esperanças no futuro...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	10. Doces Momentos de Amor

Parte 10: A Última Noite

Parte 10: Doces Momentos de Amor

Alguns dias se passsaram, e estava uma noite agradável no castelo,quando Fay fez no laboratório um presente para Chii.Ele havia terminado de fazer uns artefatos mágicos que seriam bastante úteis mais tarde.Fay estava planejando fazer algo para se protegerem.

Fay: - Chii,venha aqui!!tenho uma surpresa pra você!!

Ela estava na cozinha passando geléia de morango como cobertura para a torta.Pois ela sabe que Fay adora tortas de morango e assim queria agradá-lo melhor.

Assim que escutou sua voz lhe chamando,veio correndo o mais rápido possível.Ela entrou no laboratório,arfando um pouco,mas com muita alegria.

Chii: - Surpresa pra mim?Chii adora surpresas!! – Disse com um brilho em seus olhos e o rosto um pouco sujo de geléia de morango.

Fay se aproximou de Chii e com as mãos escondeu alguma a outra mão,segurou o ombro dela,e olhou em seus olhos escuros,com uma expressão doce em seu olhar.

Fay: - Feche seus olhos,Chii e me dê a sua mão. – Fay pegou a mão esquerda de Chii,enquanto ela fechava os seus olhos,e sorrindo como uma criança que espera ganhar alguma coisa.Fay pegou o objeto em sua mão;era um anel dourado,com símbolos rúnicos de uma magia muito antiga,que traduzido seria algo assim:"Fay ama e protege Chii,com todo seu amor e de todo seu coração."Ele põem no dedo anular da mão esquerda dela este anel. – Agora pode abrir os olhos.

Chii abriu os olhos e em seguida,viu que um lindo anel estava em seu dedo;e ficou o admirando por alguns minutinhos.Chii olhou para Fay e sorrindo,ficou emocionada.

Chii: - Ele é muito lindo!!Chii ficou muito feliz!!Fay deixa sempre Chii feliz!!Chii ama Fay... – Ela o abraçou e tascou um sonoro beijo nos lábios de Fay.E depois outro...e mais outro.Vários beijinhos assim,que deixaram Fay sem fôlego.

Quando ela parou,Fay respirou um pouco e sorriu para Chii.

Fay: - Éee...Chii,você gostou mesmo,né?Nossa,você me deixou sem ar... – Ele sorri com aquele jeitinho doce só dele.E percebe que o rosto de Chii está sujo de geléia de morango. – Ei...isso aqui está com geléia de morango,vou provar,imagino que esteja fazendo pra mim uma torta de morango,né? - Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça,e Fay passou a boca pelo suas faces,lambendo seu rosto sujo de geléia.Então ele a olha carinhosamente e a beija na boca.

- Ah...Chii,como você é gostosa...doce como um morango.Ah,

Me esqueci de uma coisa... - Ele foi até uma gaveta e pegou um outro anel,semelhante ao que deu para Chii e entregou para ela. – Com este anel,você irá colocá-lo neste meu dedo aqui. –E mostrou o seu dedo anular da mão esquerda pra ela.

Chii colocou o anel no dedo de Fay.

Chii: - É assim mesmo,Fay? –Ela o olhou em seus olhos azuis,esperando por uma reação dele.

Fay: - Está certo.É isso mesmo,Chii!! – Ele sorriu amistosamente e com doçura para ela. – Este anel,além de ser o símbolo do nosso amor,irá nos unir e nos proteger.Você é minha esposa e eu sou seu marido.Ninguém de fora poderá cancelar o efeito dele,exceto nós mesmos.Eu com o meu e você com o seu.Fiz com o intuito de nos protegermos do Rei Ashura.E você também poderá usá-lo de diversas formas para ampliar a proteção e extendê-la para algo mais que queira.

Ele contou para Chii,todos os detalhes das magias e procedimentos que ela deverá saber para fazer melhor uso

dos dispositivos encontrados nele.Chii aprende tudo muito rapidinho,e ela além de ser a sua mulher amada,é uma excelente discípula e assistente para seus trabalhos.

Fay,olha carinhosamente nos olhos de Chii e percebe só de ver que ela tem muito afeto por ele.E é justamente isso que o deixa mais feliz!Com Chii ele descobriu a felicidade,e luta para mantê-la inteira.

Ele segura com suas duas mãos o rosto dela,e faz carinho com as mãos,deslizando suavemente pelo pescoço;então se inclina um pouco e lhe dá um beijo na boca.O beijo foi se intensificando,tornando-se mais quente e abrasador.

Chii envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Fay e em seguida,pulou em seu colo,enlaçando suas pernas nas costas dele.Fay a segurou e então a sentou em cima da mesa,e afastou com os braços,os objetos que ainda estavam ali.

Com carinho,Fay fez Chii deitar-se na mesa;ela deixa seus braços largados na mesa,e olha pra ele com olhar de entrega,de aceitação...de paixão...,desejando ser por Fay possuída ali mesmo.

Então,ele delicadamente,acariciou suas pernas,que vestiam meias rendadas brancas muito compridas,subindo até a coxa,levantando gentilmente a barra do vestido de Chii,a fim de alcançar as partes mais íntimas do corpo dela,abaixando a sua calcinha e ligeiramente tirando-a,pôs em cima da mesa,ao lado dela.Ele afastou as pernas dela.

Fez carícias em seu corpo,beijando-o o,e lambendo seu pescoço sujo também de geléia de morango,logo ele desfaz os lacinhos da frente do vestido,até revelar os seios de Chii;e então ele apalpa os seios dela,com carícias,subindo até os ombros e abaixando as mangas bufantes do vestido

Dela.E beijando os seios de Chii,enquanto ela desabotoa a camisa dele,revelando seu torso nu e pálido;ela faz carícias nele,enquanto beija o pescoço de Fay.

E ele sente seu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente e excitado,pois Chii passa suas mãos por dentro da camisa dele,alcançando seus ombros e costas.

Fay desabotoa sua calça,e tirando sua parte íntima, procura com cuidado entrar dentro de Chii,para não ser rude.

Ela enlaça suas pernas nas costas dele,a fim de ficarem mais unidos.

Ele depois a abraça também e se beijam intensamente,com mais profundidade.

E vão se amando cada vez com mais voracidade com mais vigor,a ponto de deixá-los traspirando...

Gotinhas de suor descem pelos cabelos de Fay e caem entre os seios de Chii.

Sussuros e gemidos vão se intercalando com palavras assim:"Eu te amo!!"...

E no fim,exautos e felizes eles se afastam e se recompõem,ajeitando e vestindo melhor as suas roupas...

E então saem da laboratório,depois de arrumá-lo.

Fay: - Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois poderemos nos banhar naquela piscina. – Disse Fay enquanto ajeitava com as mãos os seus cabelos.

Chii: - Meu vestido ainda tá sujo... – Ela ficou um pouco triste por encontrar manchas de geléia de morango e também das coisas de Fay.

Fay: - Não se preocupe...você poderá usar os outros vestido!! Esse pode ser limpo depois.Quero provar aquela torta de morango,tá? – Disse sorrindo enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto quente de Chii.Ele lhe deu um beijinho em sua boca e em seguida,pousou sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

Foram comer desta vez na cozinha,pois ainda as comidas estavam todas lá e Chii não pôde levá-las direto para o terraço,além disso estava ficando tarde.

Depois de fazerem suas refeições,Fay e Chii,foram se banhar na piscina de águas termais que fica dentro do castelo.Perto da piscina tem um banheiro bom,onde podem se trocar e tomar outro banho também.

Fay trouxe uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças também.Chii levou uma travessa cheia de morangos e outra de doces.

Puseram tudo ao lado da piscina e foram se despir,entrando na piscina de águas quentes.

Fay: - Ah...me sinto como se estivesse no paraíso...como isso é bom... – Ele sorriu com simpatia para Chii,enquanto abria a garrafa de champanhe e servia o conteúdo nas taças,oferecendo uma taça para Chii e se servindo da outra.

Chii: - Esta bebida é muito boa,Fay...me sinto feliz de estar aqui ao seu lado,neste momento...-Ela comeu um morango e ofereceu um pra ele.

Fay: -Esta bebida era do Rei Ashura,quando ele dava as suas festas cheias de ostentação e grandeza.Ainda bem que ele não está mais aqui...ele me dá muito medo!! –Fay ficou um pouco entristecido,a ponto de Chii perceber.

Chii: - Quero te pedir um favor,Fay:Aconteça o que acontecer,você vai continuar sorrindo.Gosto muito de ver você sorrindo,aquele seu sorriso que você mesmo me contou que fazia quando o guarda do castelo lhe disse que você fica mais simpático assim.Chii escolhe sempre amar e fazer coisas para melhor ajudar Fay,mesmo que seja um caminho mais difícil.Quero fazer assim,porque quero a sua felicidade e acredito em você!!Lembre-se sempre de sorrir,Fay!!

Fay: - Ah...Chii,você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim...

Me trouxe mais alegria e sempre me deu motivações mais fortes para continuar acreditando e vivendo...vou sorrir por você,Chii!! – Ele comeu um morango que Chii pôs em sua boca. – Hum...está delicioso...Quantas gostosuras tem aqui?? –Disse enquanto catava uns doces.

Ele brincou um pouco com Chii,comeram doces e morangos,beberam champanhe e jogando água um no outro,como crianças que brincam numa piscina.Se sentiam mais felizes e livres.

Fay: - Ah...Chii,com você esqueço que tenho problemas e aflições!! –Ele a abraçou e acariciou seu rosto.

Chii: - Chii quer te ajudar,Chii te quer ver feliz.Não tenha medo,pois Chii será seu alarme e quando Fay tiver que fugir,Chii compreenderá. – Ela sorriu amistosamente,acarinhando as madeixas louro-claras de Fay.

Então eles se beijam ardentemente,se tocando,se acariciando...se amando...

Após algumas horas maravilhosas,os dois vão se lavar e resolvem dormir no quarto de Chii.

Ela veste uma camisola macia e cor-de-rosa,com detalhes felpudos nas mangas,golas e barras.

Ele veste um pijama azul turqueza com detalhes em lilás e fios prateados nos punhos,golas e bainhas.

Fay: - Você está linda assim,Chii... – Fay deu um lindo sorriso enquanto admirava a sua amada.

Chii: - Chii também acha Fay lindo!!E gosta muito dele!!

- Chii deu um beijinho na boca de Fay e em seguida o conduz com as mãos até a cama grande.

Eles entraram na cama macia e quente,se cobrindo com cobertas felpudas,cor-de-rosa,e então apagaram a luz do abajour e aninhando-se na cama,se abraçaram com ternura.

Fay: - Eu te amo,Chii!!

Chii: - Chii também te ama,Fay!!

Eles adormeceram rapidamente,e num sono doce e calmo...

Alimentam sonhos e esperanças de continuarem sempre juntos e felizes na expectativa de dias melhores sem a presença tenebrosa e sombria da aterrorizante figura que os assombra:O Rei Ashura...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	11. Pressentimentos Cruéis

Parte 11: Pressentimento,Yuuko e Despedida

Parte 11: Pressentimentos Cruéis

Uns poucos dias se passaram,Desde que Fay deu à Chii aquele anel protetor.

Fay fez muitos preparativos para se previnir da possível chegada do nefasto Rei Ashura.Pesquisou na biblioteca;Chii foi com ele na estufa desenvolver poções feitas com plantas;no laboratório desenvolver artefatos outros sistemas de proteção.

Assim mesmo,ele continuou vivendo normalmente com Chii,fazendo refeições no terraço,visitando os sobreviventes do povoado,lendo livros divertidos na sala íntima,dançando,conversando,se banhando na piscina,etc.

Uma certa noite,enquanto estavam dormindo,Fay acorda de um sonho bem agitado e gritando muito.

Chii acaba acordando e se preocupa com ele.

Chii: - O que foi,Fay?Outro pesadelo? – Os pesadelos às vezes vêm e geralmente são associados com fatos de sua infância,suas lembranças tristes das escolhas que teve que fazer em sua vida e também da presença do Rei Ashura. –Sonhei de novo com meu irmão...com ele,com aquele misterioso mago e também com o Rei Ashura!! – Ele estava arfando muito,seu pijama estava molhado de tanto suor e seu rosto estava quente e sua expresão bastante assustada,de medo.

Chii: - Calma...Fay...é só um pesadelo... – Disse enquanto pousava sua mão na testa dele e tirando o suor,dela. – Conte-me como foi...vou buscar uma água pra você...espere só um pouquinho que Chii vai pegar água!!

Ela vestiu um robe de seda fino,por cima de sua camisola amarela com lacinhos laranjas. E saiu correndo para a cozinha buscar um copo com água para Fay.

Quando retornou,trouxe também numa bandeja um chá de camomila e biscoitinhos e biscoitinhos de mel.

Chii: - Tome também este chá e coma estes biscoitinhos.

-Ela estava visivelmente preocupada com o estado de Fay.

E me conte com calma o que você sentiu...Chii pode te entender também... – Ela acariciou os cabelos loiro claros de Fay e olhou para ele com um ar de preocupação.

Fay: - Eu sonhei com meu falecido irmão...ele me acusava de tê-lo abandonado...de deixá-lo morrer nas mãos daquele misterioso mago,no dia daquela fatídica escolha que eu fiz...Até hoje eu me arrependo de ter escolhido salvar a minha vida,a minha pele,ao invés de salvar a vida de meu irmão!!Eu me sinto mal...me sinto o pior dos homens...-Ele tomou um gole de chá,com a expressão abatida.

Chii: - Não diga isso!!Você é uma pessoa muito especial!!Salvou as pessoas daquele povoado,ama Chii de verdade! Sei que cometeu erros no seu passsado,você que me contou antes sobre o seu irmão...Mas você agora pode consertar as coisas...nada tema,eu te amo!!-Ela beijou seu rosto enquanto ele tomava mais um gole de chá.

Fay: - Estou com medo,Chii...pois sonhei também com a vinda do Rei Ashura...ele me disse que vai atrás de mim,aonde eu for!!ESTOU COM MEDO!! – Chii acarinhava os cabelos de Fay,como que consolando-o,e deu mais um biscoitinho de mel para que ele coma. – O QUE DEVO FAZER,CHII?? – Ele estava deseperado pelo seu tom de voz indica.

Chii: - Calma,meu amor...calma Fay...Não se desespere...pois Chii está contigo. – Ela retirou a chícara da mão dele e a pôs na bandeja que estava na mesinha de cabeceira da cama,e em seguida o abraçou,encostando a cabeça dele no peito dela,de maneira acolhedora.Ela ficou um tempinho,acariciando seus cabelos louro claros e esfregando carinhosamente as costas de Fay,cantando baixinho em seu ouvido uma doce canção de amor da qual Fay gostava muito.

Fay ama Chii,mas ao mesmo tempo ele sente medo do Rei Ashura,de que ele volte para pegá-lo,matá-lo,e fazendo algum mal para as pessoas que ele ama e gosta,como a sua amada Chii e os sobreviventes do mundo de Celes.

Ele se sente um pouco inseguro quanto a essas coisas que estão acontecendo à sua volta...

Fay descobriu o amor ao lado de Chii e desfrutou com ela doces momentos de felicidade e paixão...

Mas também sente dentro de si um temor de que os fatos ocorridos no seu trágico passado voltem à tona,trazendo novamente sensações dolorosas e agonizantes para a sua vida,envolvendo assim,as pessoas que ama em algemas cruéis e impiedosas,das quais não poderão escapar...

Este conflito o consome por dentro das entranhas de seu coração triste...onde só Chii poderá curá-lo...

Chii: - Chii acha que Fay deve tomar um bom banho para se aquecer,relaxar e esquecer os problemas... – Disse enquanto segurava as duas mãos dele e o olhava diretamente nos seus lindos olhos azuis tão tristes.

Fay: - É...Chii,você tem razão...Estou realmente precisando disso!! – Ele sorriu e beijou Chii na boca,levantando-se da cama,com Chii o segurando.

Os dois foram até o banheiro,onde Chii encheu a banheira com água bem quentinha e gostosa e a perfumou com sais aromáticos,cujo perfume é deveras inebriante e refrescante.Acrescentou também pétalas de rosas,acendeu velas com a mesma fragância dos sais e em seguida,ajudou Fay a tirar delicadamente o pijama e então o apoiou para que ele entrasse na banheira.

Pegou uma esponja e esfregou com carinho,as costas de pele macia,pálida e aveludada de Fay.Seus cabelos caíam no rosto de Fay,tocando a água na banheira.

Fay olhou para Chii com ternura e se sentindo um imenso prazer nas carícias que Chii fazia com aquela esponja nas costa dele.

Admirou com desejo pela mulher amada,as belas formas de Chii,que estavam cobertas na camisola transparente e amarela de Chii.Seus lindos seios rosados,que se assemelham a pêssegos maduros;as belas formas sinuosas de seus quadris e suas coxas,tão macias...

Fay: - Entre comigo aqui na banheira,Chii!!Eu te desejo...

Para aquecer meu coração!! –Segurando firme os braços de Chii,ele olhou pra ela com um ar de súplica,como um cãozinho abandonado querendo um dono.

Chii: - Mas Chii ainda não terminou de esfregar seu corpo!!

Fay: - Não me importa,você pode fazer o restante aqui dentro...QUERO VOCÊ...me abraçe,meu amor!! –Suas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e aquilo foi o sufuciente para convencer Chii a fazer o que ele lhe pediu.

Ela descansou a esponja numa cestinha,onde costuma ficar;

e em seguida despiu-se da camisola e de sua calcinha,entrando na banheira;sentou-se de costas pra Fay,que a abraçou imediatamente,beijando-lhe seu pescoço.

Ele lhe fez carícias em seus ombros,seios e deslizou suas mãos para seu ventre,coxas...

Chii fechava os olhos,sentindo o toque macio dele em seu corpo,gostando de tudo...

Em seguida virou-se de frente pra ele e pegou a esponja.

Fay deu um sorriso animador que deixou Chii bem contente.

Chii: - Agora que Chii vai terminar de esfregar seu corpo!!

Fay: - Te amo tanto,Chii...sempre faz de tudo para me agradar,e pouco posso te oferecer em troca...Você pode ir em frente!!

Chii esfregou de Fay,seus ombros,tórax,ventre,quadris,coxas...tocando em seu corpo...sentindo seu corpo tão próximo do seu...

Quando terminaram,Chii e Fay saíram da banheira,se enrolando numa toalha.

Vestiram roupas quentes:

Fay,um pijama vermelho e azul com detalhes em dourado;

Chii,uma camisola azul e branca,com flores liláses e lacinhos prateados.

Chii: - Se sente melhor agora,Fay? – Disse Chii sorrindo enquanto ajeitava os cabelos dele.

Fay: - Sim,estou ótimo!! – Disse com um sorriso tranqüilo e expressão serena.Ele a conduziu até a cama,onde nela sentaram-se.Ele a beijou na boca,segurando delicadamente o rosto de Chii.Depois olhou em seus olhos.

Chii: - Chii fica feliz,quando Fay se sente bem!! –Ela entrou dentro das cobertas e Fay fez a mesma coisa.

Fay: - Amanhã devo contatar a feiticeira interdimensional Yuuko. Você deve saber de quem eu estou falando,pois já contei pra você antes.Quero deixar tudo preparado para a vinda do Rei Ashura.E farei um desejo pra ela também.

Chii: - Chii entende,porque Chii também sente que está próximo o dia em que ele irá despertar...você deve se preparar,Fay.

Naquele momento,Fay sentiu que precisava deixar tudo pronto e bem preparado,porque não queria ter surpresas desagradáveis ao deparara-se com ele.E planeja também dar minuciosas instruções amanhã para Chii,que ela deverá pôr em prática.

Chii é a peça vital para sua vida,mas também é a peça vital de garantia de um futuro melhor...sem desastres.

Fay: - Deixemos essas coisas para amanhã...Por hora devemos dormir e relaxar.Tenho fé que tudo dará certo,pois você é minha amada e fiel escudeira!! – Disse com um jeito bem humorado.

Chii: - Chii confia em Fay,porque sabe que ele é uma pessoa boa para Chii e que também é muito inteligente e esperto e encontrará uma resposta para os problemas.Amanhã,Chii irá te ajudar bastante!! – Ela sorriu e fez carinho no rosto quente de Fay e deslizou suas mãos pelo cabelo dele.

Eles se beijaram e em seguida,Fay apagou a luz do abajour, se aninhando na cama com Chii,dormindo bem abraçadinhos.

A noite prosseguia,trazendo com ela,o reflexo da Lua que ofuscava o brilho cintilante das estrelas...

O vento fino,gélido e cortante,fazia as poucas folhas das árvores balançarem,como numa dança embalada numa canção outonal...levando consigo,mistérios ocultos no véu da noite...

A tristeza cede lugar para a esperança,e o amor ocupa o trono do coração que clama por paz...

Por um mundo de Celes melhor,mais feliz e harmonioso...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	12. Procurando Yuuko

Parte 12: Procurando Yuuko

Estava um lindo dia,com o Sol saindo das nuvens brancas que se desfaziam com o intenso brilho do Astro-Rei.

O céu mostrava um azul bem clarinho e lindo.

Os raios atravessavam o jardim e iam de mansinho penetrando pelo translúcido vidro da janela do quarto onde Fay e Chii estavam dormindo.

Quando a luz bateu em seus rostos,acordaram de súbito,pois esta ardia suas vistas,deixando-os incomodados.

Fay: - Já é de manhã...?-Disse enquanto deixava suas mãos aparando a luz em seus olhos.-Precisamos nos levantar.

Chii: - Sim,deve ser um lindo dia,Fay. – Ela se ajeita melhor na cama,se inclina de lado e lhe dá um beijo na boca.

Fay: - Ah...Chii,você sabe muito bem que eu a amo muito!! –Ele a abraçou rapidamente pela cintura e deu em Chii um beijo bem demorado e profundo. – Agora precisamos mesmo de ir,minha Chii...-Disse sorrindo,enquanto acariciava as madeixas cor de marfim dela.-Vamos!!-Ele se levantou e ofereceu sua mão pra sua amada.

Chii: - Sim,Chii quer ver Fay feliz!! – Ela se levanta,segurando a mão dele.

Após o desjejum no terraço,Fay vai com Chii até o laboratório,para pegarem determinados artefatos importantes.Em seguida se dirigem até a biblioteca,onde deixam os tais objetos em cima da mesa.Fay pega alguns livros e os consulta,com Chii ao seu lado.

Fay: -Hum...então é assim...É bom saber disso!Olhe Chii,eu vou precisar que você pegue aquele artefato prateado e roxo que está perto de você,à sua direita.-O artefato é uma bola do tamanho de uma laranja,parcialmente translúcido de tom prateado e roxo,semelhante a um cristal.Ele estava em cima de um pedestal de madeira em cima da mesa,próxima de Chii.

Chii: -Este aqui?-Ela o pegou e observou admirada com seu brilho e sua beleza,e ficou curiosa com ele,como se fosse uma criança que vê algo bem bonito.Fay com um sorriso meigo,fez um gesto com a mão,pedindo que ela o entregase logo.E sorrindo,ela o entregou pra Fay.

Fay: -Ele é lindo...eu sei...Eu também acho!! –Ele sorriu concordando com a opinião dela. -Sim,é este mesmo!Isto é um artefato mágico que deixarei ligado para trasmitir minha mensagem para Yuuko;Vamos ligar.-Ele sacudiu levemente o artefato,olhou bem pra ele e em seguida o pousou sobre o pedestal de madeira,que Chii imediatamente entregou pra ele também. -Uma vez ligado,ele ampliará minha magia para apenas fazer comunicações.Acho melhor a levarmos para a sala íntima,porque lá será melhor para visualizarmos.

Ele pegou a esfera com o pedestal e junto com Chii,foram até a sala íntima carregando também alguns objetos;dentre eles,alguns livros.

Fay deixou a esfera na mesa,mais próxima de um dos sofás,junto com alguns objetos e livros também.Chii foi ajudando a passar tudo para que Fay possa posicioná-los.

Sentaram-se no sofá,e ficaram na frente da esfera.

Fay proferiu umas rápidas palavras mágicas naquele idioma incompreensível e misterioso que apenas Chii pode entender.Ficaram observando o orbe por alguns minutos...

Após algum tempo,a esfera começou a brilhar intensamente e dela saiu um raio prateado,que logo tomou uma forma semelhante a um espelho numa parede,perto da janela.Foi ficando grande e ovalada,ocupando quase que totalmente a parede.Em seguida,uma figura feminina se forma...

...É Yuuko,a Feiticeira Interdimensional!!Ela aparece com seus cabelos negros como o ébano,parcialmente soltos,presos apenas,nas laterais dos cabelos por uma linda presilha dourada com finas pedras laranjas e pérolas rosadas.Sua pele é alva como a mais branca neve do inverno mais gélido e seus olhos de um castanho avervelhado que escondia seus mistérios,num olhar bem sensual;seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho vivo.Ela estava usando um sofisticado quimono de seda negro com estampa de delicadas flores nas cores: Rosa,laranja e vermelho,com contornos dourados entre os desenhos.Ela tem também uma rica faixa dourada com detalhes em pedrarias e pérolas que cobre da altura do estômago até na direção da cintura.Um Mokona preto estava pousado no seu ombro direito.

Yuuko estava sentada e descalça numa grande almofada vermelho carmim,com detalhes nas beiradas em dourado,outras almofadas semelhantes à essa e em diversos tamanhos estavam próximas uma das outras.Embaixo das almofadas,um lindo tapete em estilo persa na cor amarela com detalhes em preto e creme.Ao lado direito dela,há uma mesinha de madeira escura e pequena,com entalhes de desenhos em arabescos.Em cima dela,um naguillé no qual Yuuko está fumando.

Nas paredes muitos quadros com lindos desenhos de mandalas e também tapeçarias em estilo oriental.

Uma cortina fina,de seda na cor amarelo creme divide o ambiente.

A sala onde Yuuko está,lembra bem uma tenda das arábias.

Yuuko: - O que queres de mim,jovem mago?-Disse languidamente a feiticeira enquanto dava umas baforadas no seu naguilé.

Fay: - Eu desejo evitar que um homem que um dia decerto irá acordar,venha a me encontrar...-Ele sentiu um frio na espinha só por lembrar do perigo que poderia lhe ocorrer,pois temia que Ashura retornasse para matá-lo. –Usei uma magia para contê-lo,mas sinto que não é forte o suficiente para que seja em definitivo...

Fay segura as mãos de Chii,ela sente que estão bastante trêmulas e frias.O olhar de seu homem amado demonstra temor,incerteza e dor no coração.Ele as apertava com muita força,buscando em Chii um porto seguro,um lugar para se sentir mais confortável.

Yuuko: - Por acaso sabes o que estás querendo me pedir?Tens sã consciência do que desejas me pedindo?Para cada pedido que me fazes,há um certo preço a ser pago.Uma troca equivalente...quero que reflitas sobre essas coisas,jovem homem...

Ele transpirava muito,tanto que o suor escorria do seu rosto,deslizando pelo pescoço,entrando por dentro de sua roupa.Deu uma pequena pausa...olhou para Chii.Esta acariciou as madeixas louras de seu amado,e se aproximou de seu ouvindo,e sussurou algo para ele: - Fique calmo...tudo vai dar certo...Chii estará sempre contigo,qualquer que seja o que queira desejar. -Ele deu um sorriso sereno e em seguida olhou pra Yuuko.

Fay: - Diga o seu preço,Feiticeira!!E eu refletirei sobre ele.Dentro de um dia,te darei minha resposta.

Yuuko: - Feito!!Jovem mago,terás que me dar um objeto,ou algo que seja de grande valor...Vejo que tens uma marca nas suas costas,certo?

Fay: - Sim,ela é a fonte da maioria de minhas magias mais poderosas.

Yuuko: - Muito bem!!Não precisas pensar nisso agora e nem em me dar neste exato momento...Voltarei amanhã,para a sua resposta. – Ela afagou a cabeça do Mokona preto e este deu um gostoso e sonoro suspiro de prazer.

Mokona: - Yuuko é uma mulher de palavra!!Jovem mago pode nela confiaaarrr...pyuuuuaaaa...-Ele se expreguiçou e se ajeitou melhor no ombro da bruxa.

Fay: - Se o que a simpática criaturinha me disse é o certo,estarei com a resposta para a senhora amanhã !!

E então a figura daquela mulher sumiu como fumaça que evapora...

Fay ficou ao lado de Chii,enquanto meditava sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram naquele momento...

Ele precisa se decidir logo,pois o tempo urge!!

Chii ficou ao seu lado para lhe amparar,dando-lhe forças para suportar um fardo vindouro...

O destino novamente reserva para Fay e Chii algo que poderão não esperar...algo novo e diferente...

E decisões deverão ser tomadas...

As portas deverão ser abertas...

...Para uma escolha de vida ou morte...

Felicidade e incertezas...

Esta deve ser uma sina que deverão prosseguir...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	13. A Decisão de Fay

Parte 13: A decisão de Fay

Fay estava se sentindo muito tenso e ao mesmo tempo triste.E logo Chii percebeu isso,tanto que ela olhou pra ele carinhosamente.

Chii: -Fay,O que você escolher,Chii vai estar com você,porque Chii confia em Fay!!

Fay: -Obrigado,Chii!-Ele a olhou com ternura,e segurando o rosto dela,deu lhe um doce beijo em seus lábios. – Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você...Me sinto tão feliz com você perto de mim...mas só de pensar no perigo do Rei Ashura e na possibilidade do que devo dar em troca para a Bruxa Yuuko...E eu não quero perder você!!

Chii: -Fay não vai perder Chii!!Mesmo que Fay esteja longe de Chii,vou estar sempre em seu coração!Eu te amo,Fay...

Fay: -Você tem razão,meu amor...eu não devo temer nada!!

Chii segurou as mãos de Fay bem firmes e olhou em seus lindos olhos azuis.E Fay fitou os escuros olhos de Chii com muita paixão...e logo eles se beijaram.

Chii: - Porque não vamos até a piscina relaxarmos?Você sempre gosta de estar comigo lá... –Ela sorriu com delicadeza.

Fay: -Boa idéia,Chii!!Quem sabe ali junto contigo poderei pensar melhor e com mais clareza num meio de resolvermos esse problema?EU TE AMO,CHII!! –Fay se sentiu mais entusiasmado com a idéia de Chii,renovando assim esperanças de novas soluções.

Então eles foram até a piscina,onde se despiram e nela entraram.A água estava quente,numa temperatura bastante agradável.

Chii veio por trás e abraçou Fay...ela em seguida olhou por uns minutos para as costas dele e viu com mais cuidado a linda,exótica e grande tatuagem negra que Fay possui.

Fay: -O que foi,Chii?O que tanto te chama a atenção?-Fay sorriu do jeito como ele sempre faz e se virou bem na frente dela,segurando carinhosamente os seus ombros,olhou pra ela com carinho. – É a minha tatuagem...?

Chii: -Sim,Fay...Chii quer saber mais sobre se essa tatuagem é muito importante pra Fay... – Ao ouvir isso,ele arregalou os olhos,com expressão de surpresa,e depois sorriu pra ela. –Chii,você é maravilhosa!! –Esta tatuagem é sim,muito importante pra mim,porque é a fonte da maioria dos meus poderes!!Sem querer você me deu uma idéia muito boa!!Vou permutar com a bruxa Yuuko a minha tatuagem em troca de uma solução acerca do Rei Ashura!! –Ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou intensamente...

O vapor da água subia,cobrindo toda a extensão do recinto,enquanto os dois amantes apaixonados puseram em prática ali mesmo o amor que nutriam um pelo outro.

Depois que saíram da água,eles se sentaram abraçados e bem juntinhos,afastados da beira da piscina,ficaram ali por uns minutos,relaxados e mais calmos,contemplando um ao outro e pensando em como estão felizes naquele momento.

Curtiram juntos o silêncio daquele ambiente tão vazio e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor.

E então,passados uns minutos,eles resolvem se vestir e foram almoçar.

Foram para o terraço,onde gostam muito de lá fazer suas refeições juntos.

Chii e Fay apreciaram um delicioso assado de vitela regado com molho de morango,com acompanhamento de batatas e cenouras e creme de yogurte.Vinho rosée pra acompanhar as delicadas iguarias que Chii deixou prontas.

De sobremesa,uma saborosa taça de mousse de chocolate!!

O chá com leite que Fay e Chii tanto gostam de tomar juntos após as refeições,foi servido num carrinho de chá que Chii levou até a sala íntima.O lugar predileto dos dois.

Sentaram-se juntos em um dos macios sofás que lá estão.

Chii serviu o chá numa xícara bem bonita,de porcelana fina,com desenhos de rosas vermelhas e detalhes nas extremidades em filetes de dourado.

Chii: - Cuidado,Fay!Está quente!-Ela sorriu pra ele,enquanto do chá também se servia.

Fay: - Éee...está mesmo bem quente,Chii!!Obrigado pelo chá!! –Ele sorriu pra ela e depois sorveu cuidadosamente da bebida perfumada. – Sabe,Chii,tenho coisas planejadas.Lembra daqueles dispositivos que deixei com as pessoas daqueles povoados que nós visitamos?

Chii: - Sim,Chii se lembra bem disso!!-Ele tomou um golinho do chá enquanto olhava com um jeito e expressão inocente e pura para Fay.

Fay: - Pois bem,eles têm múltiplos usos.Além de proteger vocês servem de comunicador e podem deslocá-los para um determinado ambiente.E eu vou encontrar um lugar extra pra vocês ficarem,na remota possibilidade de este mundo se desmoronar...Pois também temo que um outro bruxo,aquele que me fez fazer a hedionda escolha da minha vida,o que arruinou a minha felicidade naqueles tempos,possa voltar.Senti que ele é deveras poderoso e possa vir a nos prejudicar em algum momento.E também penso na possibilidade de o Rei Ashura voltar com novos e mais poderosos poderes.Foi algo que só veio me agora em minha cabeça...- Ele bebeu mais um gole do saboroso e perfumado chá,enquanto refletia.

Chii: - Quando Fay irá fazer isso?Chii quer saber...

Fay: - Estou querendo fazer hoje mesmo,mas pode ser que eu tenha que deixar tudo terminado amanhã,antes de contatar a Feiticeira Interdimensional Yuuko.Procurar um bom mundo para vocês pode levar um pouco do meu tempo...

Chii: - Chii quer ajudar Fay,porque o ama muito e o quer ver mais feliz!!

Fay: -Sim,minha querida,você poderá me ajudar bastante,pois sempre foi e sempre será minha doce companheira!-Disse Fay com aquele seu simpático sorriso habitual de sempre.

Passado um certo tempo,eles foram até a biblioteca pegar alguns livros,onde Fay foi fazer umas consultas.Pegou também uns mahoujins o suficiente para ele usar no que vai precisar fazer.Em seguida,foram até o laboratório,onde puseram todos os objetos em cima da mesa.

Fay: - Chii,pegue pra mim aquele cilindro vermelho e verde?

Chii: -Este aqui?-Ela apontou com o dedo indicador o objeto de forma cilindrica vermelho e verde translúcidos e com base dourada.

Fay: -Sim,é este mesmo!!-Disse com um sorriso carinhoso enquanto erguia a mão para pegar com Chii o objeto.

Ele desenrolou um dos mahoujins de cor laranja e dourado em cima da mesa;pegou um livro de capa azul e o abriu,folheando,até achar a página certa que havia deixado marcada com antecedência na biblioteca.Em seguida leu alguns parágrafos dele,e então o descansou em cima da mesa com ele aberto naquela página.

Então,ele pôs o cilindro em cima do mahoujin e proferiu umas palavras naquela língua desconhecida que Chii pode entender.

De repente...uma luz de cor alaranjada saiu de dentro do objeto,iluminando o recinto.Uma luz muito linda,que deixou Chii bastante admirada com sua beleza.

Aos pouquinhos,a luz foi se tornando mais branca,e então,uma paisagem se formou dentro dela...

E Fay ligou uns botões no artefato e observou umas inscrições,contendo algumas informações sobre o lugar que era visto na luz,que aparecia numa pequena tela que ficava na base do objeto.

Ele foi girando uma chave e a paisagem ia mudando...

Fay: -Esse não...nem esse...muito menos esse daqui...Hum...Acho que esse não serve...vamos ver outros...

Chii olhava tudo com muita curiosidade e fascinação,pois o equipamento em si é muito interesante,e mostrava paisagens com revelos muito exóticos e diferentes,tais como:Desertos,montanhas,vales quentes,charcos,etc.

Fay calmamente foi passando um mundo de vez,para escolher qual seria o melhor,até que...

Fay: -É ESSE MESMO!! ESTE SERVE!!-Ele ficou muito entusiasmado e esperançoso,puxando Chii pelo braço,levou-a para mais perto do artefato. –Chii,o que você ache desse mundo?!Não é bonito?!

Chii: -Fay,ele é lindo...Chii gostou muito dele!!-Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria,e ela pulou no pescoço de Fay e deu-lhe um beijo em seus lábios. –Você conseguiu,Fay!!

De fato,o mundo escolhido por Fay é bonito e perfeito para abrigar pessoas e ele pode sustentar vida,pois possui água abundante,plantas viçosas e animais pacíficos.O clima é bem mais ameno do que o de Celes e o ar é bem puro.

Tudo isso ele pôde verificar nas informações do painel.

Fay: -Agora vou avisar as pessoas daqueles povoados,Chii...-Fay ajustou o artefato,apertando alguns botões e de repente apareceu numa tela o rosto de Rieslyng e sua voz também.

Rieslyng: -Senhor Fay...Algum problema,senhor?

Fay: -Me ocorreu uma coisa,Rieslyng...Uma coisa da qual não me lembrei antes...;Caso o Rei Ashura fique mais forte,ou um outro mago bem mais forte e poderoso do que eu venham a destruir este nosso mundo de Celes,eu escolhi um novo mundo para abrigar todos vocês em segurança.

Rieslyng: -E como fará isso,senhor Fay?Corremos perigo então??

Fay: -Calma que eu já resolvi esse problema.Caso o Rei Ashura apareça ou então esse novo mago poderoso,todos serão transferidos automaticamente para este mundo aqui. –Ele ligou uma chave que transferiu as informações e as imagens daquele mundo selecionado por Fay. –Este é o mundo de Blink;um lugar calmo e tranqüilo,onde poderão viver pacificamente.Nele não há ameaças visíveis.Quero que envie estes dados que estou enviando e a minha mensagem para todos os povoados sobreviventes.Estejam em alerta!!

Riesling: -Sim,senhor,Fay,faremos isso!!Muito obrigado por tudo!!

Fay desligou o aparelho e em seguida olhou pra Chii,e sorrindo,tocou em seus ombros.

Fay: -Chii,Se você quiser pode ir com eles,acho até melhor caso as coisas se tornem perigosas por aqui!!Com este dispositivo aqui,também poderá ser transferida para lá,caso seja a sua vontade.Eu prefiro assim que esteja bem segura!!

Chii: -Chii ama Fay e deseja que ele esteja feliz.Farei o que for melhor...

Fay enlaçou Chii em seus braços e a beijou muito apaixonadamente.

Em seguida,depois que guardaram todas as coisas que usaram no laboratório;foram para a sala íntima,onde conversaram,e também dançar suavemente ao som da doce melodia,além de degustar um doce cálice do mais delicioso vinho da adega do Rei Ashura.

A noite foi chegando de mansinho...junto com cintilantes estrelas que anunciavam mais um momento de calma,em meio à tempestade no coração de Fay...

Ele deseja ardentemente aproveitar seus últimos e doces momentos com sua preciosa amada Chii...

Fay a ama...e quer a protegê-la e aos sobreviventes restantes daquele dia fatídico...

Mas também teme o Rei Ashura,pois sua magia não é suficientemente forte o bastante para deixá-lo num sono eterno...

Desejava do fundo de sua alma ser forte para amar,salvar e impedir que o mal recaia sobre quem ele têm mais apreço...

Ela ama sua querida terra Celes,sua amada Chii e seu povo querido...

E não quer perder nada disso...

Fez uso de todos os seus recursos para assim poder evitar o pior...

"Quero ficar um pouco mais...Mas não posso...Eu sofro por isso...bem no fundo do meu íntimo..."

Amor e Medo...

"Amo Chii,quero ficar,mas tenho medo do Rei Ashura..."

"Meu coração sofre e dói por isso..."

"Será esse meu destino...??"

Fay tenta esquecer seus sofrimentos na noite que nascia em Celes...Nos braços de Chii,tenta apagar sua dor,suas angústias...

Curtir seus últimos e derradeiros momentos com ela...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	14. Doce e Derradeira Despedida

Parte 14: Doce e Derradeira Despedida

Estava uma noite calma e serena.O prateado brilho da Lua invadia o quarto onde Fay e Chii estavam,iluminando com seu brilho delicado o ambiente.

Fay estava na nu,e chorando na janela que deixou aberta,olhando para a paisagem lá fora pensativo sobre as coisas que precisava resolver.Estava de fato tenso e de tão preocupado com elas,que não conseguiu amar Chii adequadamente na cama,como de costume os dois o faziam tão bem.Pois a tomou em seu braços com tanto ímpeto,que a deixou se sentindo um pouco assustada...ele foi com tudo...

Chii achou isso estranho,pois nunca aconteceu,e por isso mesmo que Fay de tão ansioso fez dessa forma,como que sofrendo...

Ela viu que ele chorava na cama,enquanto faziam amor...

Pois percebeu que aquilo significava que ele não queria perdê-la,era o medo de tudo ter que sair da sua vida...

Fay se sentia perdido,desesperado e confuso...

Mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça e ele precisava delas resolver;mais o temor de nada conseguir fazer tudo certo...

Ele se desculpou com ela por ter sido rude de tão nervoso a ponto de quase a machucá-la.E por isso se afastou com vergonha...

E enxugava em vão cada lágrima que caía de seus lindos e tristes olhos azuis...

Chii percebeu logo que algo não estava bem com Fay e deitada nua e de lado,puxou o lençol da cama,revelando apenas as suas costas,virou-se e deu uma olhada para ele.

Chii: -Fay teme que as coisas falhem.Chii sabe disso...e por isso perdôa o que fez com ela na cama...Pois sabe que Fay teme Ashura e o Mago misterioso...sabe que teme que tudo dê errado...,Mas Chii pergunta pra Fay se ele teme tocar no corpo de Chii?Teme me amar...?Minha pele macia lhe dá medo de ser acariciada?-Disse enquanto puxava o lençol,revelando sua nudez.

Fay virou-se e olhou pra Chii com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e uma expressão de desamparo...

Chii se levanta delicadamente da cama e anda pelo quarto,até a janela com passos suaves como se fosse uma ninfa.E então,abraça carinhosamente Fay,beijando os lábios dele em seguida.Ele a abraça bem forte,como quem vive em busca de amparo e calor humano,em busca de seu amor.

Fay: -EU TE AMO...CHII...Eu gosto de fazer amor contigo...e te digo que não tenho medo de tocá-la,mas tenho apenas o medo de perdê-la... –Fay deixa lágrimas pesadas como pérolas caírem se seus lindos olhos azuis.-Tenho medo do futuro...Aquele sonho sempre me assombra...as visões que tenho de Ashura...me atormentam!!

Chii: -Nada tema,Fay!!Pois Chii sempre te amará...-Ela com as mãos e os dedos enxugava cada lágrima que caía dos olhos dele.-Venha para a cama comigo!!Façamos amor de novo!!

Ele sorriu com um lindo sorriso e foram até a cama,onde ele deitou primeiro de barriga pra cima.

Chii:-Fay,você é meu lindo...você é muito bonito assim...deitado dese jeito...-Disse enquanto dele se aproximava e olhando,deslizando suavemente sua mão no peito dele e admirando o corpo estendido de Fay na cama.

Chii afastou o lençol da cama e sentou-se em cima de Fay,com as pernas afastadas e dobradas em cada lado da cama e foi acariciando o peito dele,o rosto;fazendo uma relaxante massagem.Seus longos e macios cabelos louros cor de marfim deslizavam suavemente pelo belo e pálido tórax de Fay...Chii dava mais e mais beijinhos pela boca dele,no pescoço,peito...deixando-o mais motivado...

Então Fay abraça as costas de Chii e as alisa com delicadeza,indo deslizando com as mãos até as nádegas,onde as apalpa com vigor,deixando Chii inebriada.

E logo,Fay se sente mais desejoso de possuir Chii naquela hora...naquele exato momento...

Quando estavam prontos,uniram-se num intenso e frenético êxtase de intenso prazer e alegria!

Seus corpos balançam com um rítmo ligeiro e caloroso.

Como numa dança primal secreta...

E se acarinhavam juntos...

Amaram-se ardorosamente de várias outras maneiras...até se esgotarem as forças...

Enfim,deitaram-se de lado,com Fay abraçando Chii com muito carinho...E adormeceram juntos numa noite suave,doce,serena e mágica...

Uma bela manhã azul-alaranjada surgiu no horizonte,e com ela veio a melódica sinfonia de pássaros canores,anunciando um novo dia.

Lá fora,o vento fresco sopra,levando uma doce e suave brisa perfumada com as flores matinais que desabrochavam com o calor que anunciava uma primavera que estava para acontecer...

E com ela,carregada pelo vento,lindas pétalas de macieira,levadas pelo vento passavam junto com a brisa pela janela aberta do quarto,cobrindo a cama e o chão,com uma delicada cobertura de flores brancas...

Os calorosos e brilhantes raios solares invadiam de mansinho o quarto em que dois amantes apaixonados estavam adormecidos,aquecendo aos pouquinhos o ambiente.

Pequenos pássaros pousaram no batente da janela e começaram a cantar,fazendo com que os dois acordassem.

Chii levantou-se e foi recolher suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão,indo em seguida ao banheiro.

Fay se sentou na cama e pôs a mão direita sobre a sua testa.Depois viu que Chii tinha ido ao banheiro e ficou preocupado,pois há algum tempo que ela acorda antes dele e tem ido com freqüencia pra lá,em outras,volta rapidinho pra cama.

Fay: -Tudo bem com você...Chii...??Está realmente bem?-Ele se levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro,onde vê Chii um pouco tonta. –Você não me parece bem...-Ele a segura no braço,ajudando-a a se levantar.Pois ela havia escorregado um pouco,devido ao mal estar.

Chii: -Nada,não...está tudo bem...não se preocupe comigo...-Ela tossiu um pouco por estar engasgada.-Só um enjôo bobo...-Disse tocando a face rubra de Fay e o olhando carinhosamente com um sorrisinho.

Fay: -Espero mesmo que não seja nada demais...Vou esperar você tomar seu banho,enquanto isso,vou fazer a barba.-Disse Fay ao pegar uma toalha pra ele.Ficou um pouco desconfiado e preocupado,com Chii.-O que tiver me conte caso deseje,ou quando quiser...respeitarei a sua vontade.

Chii ficou pensativa enquanto se banhava,refletindo no que deveria fazer...contar pra ele ou não...Mas enfim,decidiu deixar tudo como está,por hora.

Passados alguns minutos ela termina seu banho e se enrola numa toalha e com os cabelos molhados e um lindo e radiante sorriso.

Chii: -Fay,agora é a sua vez!!Vou me vestir e arrumar isso e então tomaremos café assim que terminar seu banho. –Ela se aproximou dele e deu um singelo beijo nos lábios dele e então foi para seu quarto se vestir.

Fay: -Obrigado,Chii!!-Disse com seu sorriso habitual de sempre,enquanto terminava de se barbear.

Depois de um tempo,quando Chii já se arrumou,ela deixou tudo preparado para Fay:Suas roupas;as comidas e ficou esperando por ele no terraço onde costumavam fazer suas refeições.

Não só Fay,como também Chii está preocupada com outras coisas.Coisas muito pessoais,dela mesma,que pretende deixar ocultas de Fay à fim de não causar-lhe mais sofrimentos.

Em umas poucas semanas,têm se sentindo um pouco mais fraca que o normal,com certos sintomas que lhe são estranhos...pois nunca havia passado por isso antes.

E sem que Fay soubesse,esteve consultando uns livros na biblioteca e a esposa do chefe do povoado.

As poções que Chii preparou com o intuito de amenizar os sintomas que sentem estão a estão aliviando um pouco.

E para a sorte dela,alguns desses sintomas não ocorrem todo o tempo,restringindo-se nas horas da manhã,pouco antes do café.

Além disso,sente-se muito mais estranha,com os sentidos mais aguçados,sua intuição têm aumentado bastante e esta às vezes é benéfica pra ela e Fay.

Fay: -Estou aqui,minha querida!!Podemos fazer enfim nosso tão agradável desjejum?-Disse Fay com seu simpático e habitual sorriso.

Chii: -Ah...sim...Fay...nem vi que estava atrás de mim!!Vamos nos servir!!-Ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso enquanto sevia chá para Fay.

Na mesa haviam muitas comidas saborosas,como torta de cereja,biscoitinhos de nata,de chocolate,bolos,suspiros,chá verde,de menta,leite,sucos e outras gostosuras.

Fay: -Hum...está tudo muito gostoso como sempre,Chii!!-Disse enquanto se deliciava com uma panqueca de morango.

Chii: -Chii fica contente quando Fay está contente!!-Chii se fartou com um pedaço de torta de cereja e depois com doces de pêssego. –Ai...estou com muita fome!!

Fay percebeu que Chii está bastante faminta e que comeu muitas das coisas que estavam na mesa.E ficou preocupado,porque têm observado que o apetite de Chii aumentou consideravelmente de uns dias pra cá.

Fay: -Éee...Chii está muito faminta!!Cuidado para não passar mal!! –Disse Fay enquanto terminava de tomar seu gole de chá.

Fay pegou um guardanapo e limpou a boca e as bochechas se Chii que estavam sujas de torta de cereja e de doces.

Assim que terminaram,foram até a sala íntima para entrar em contato com a Feiticeira Interdimensional Yuuko.

Fay: -Chii,eu já tomei minha decisão e vou dar minha tatuagem mágica pra Yuuko como pagamento,em troca de um meio de me livrar do Rei Ashura.Não tenho mesmo outra saída,Chii...Tem que ser isso mesmo...

Chii: -Chii compreende Fay e vai respeitar a desisão dele.Mas Fay deve se lembrar que Chii vai estar sempre ao seu lado em tudo que acontecer!!- Disse enquanto pôe sua mão esquerda no lado esquerdo do peito de Fay.

Fay: -Muito obrigado,minha doce Chii... –Ele deu um beijinho nos lábios de Chii. –E agora vamos ligar o intercomunicador.

Fay pôs o artefato mágico para funcionar.

A sala foi invadida por uma intensa luz branca e arredondada,que logo tomou a forma de uma linda mulher de tez pálida e cabelos negros como carvão,lisos e longos.

Yuuko estava vestida com um lindo quimono rosa e cor de ameixa,com estampa de flores de cerejeiras e uma faixa cor de vinho cheia de lindas pedrarias na cintura.

No seu ombro direito estava pousado Larg,o Mokona Negro,que brincava animadamente com as madeixas negras de Yuuko,que estavam ricamente decoradas com presilhas douradas com pedras vermelhas como rubi.

Ela fumava um naguillé,sentada languidamente numa almofada dourada,na mesma sala de estilo oriental que estava na última vez que conversaram.

Yuuko: -E então,jovem mago...?Já tens a tua decisão definitiva?-Disse Yuuko enquanto dava uma ligeira baforada no seu fumo.

Fay: -Sim,senhora!!Darei para a Feiticeira a minha tatuagem mágica.Ela possui a maioria dos meu poderes.Quando poderei te dar?

Yuuko: -Não agora!!Mas assim que estiveres em meus domínios,ou seja:No meu mundo,em frente de minha casa.Lá encontrarás outras pessoas,que assim como a ti,também possuem um desejo,e elas irão compartilhar um destino contigo.Um mesmo caminho que deverás trilhar,à fim de alcançarem seus respectivos objetivos.

Fay: -Entendo...Mas como isso irá acontecer?

Yuuko: -Estou te enviando o endereço de minha dimensã ele poderás ir se encontrar comigo e com os demais,que juntos a ti participarão dessa futura jornada.

Fay olhou atentamente para o painel do artefato e memorizou com muita rapidez o endereço do mundo onde vive a Feiticeira Interdimensional Yuuko.

Fay: -Quando poderei ir me encontrar com a senhora e as outras pessoas?

Yuuko: -Assim que estiveres preparado.Mas o quanto antes,Fay!!Terás o tempo que necessitares para se preparar;mas sejais breve!!Pois em breve os outros irão chegar em minha dimensão!!

Fay: -Entendi,Feiticeira Yuuko!!Assim que terminar com tudo,irei me encontrar em seu mundo.Muito obrigado!!

Fay desligou o artefato e a imagem da Bruxa Yuuko com um sorriso enigmático sumia da tela como se fosse uma nuvem se dissipando no horizonte.

Fay: -Venha comigo,Chii,temos muitas coisas para deixar preparadas para a minha partida.

Chii: -Chii vai ajudar Fay no que quiser!!

Então,eles se dirigiram até a biblioteca,onde Fay pegou alguns artefatos e os pôs numa sacola.

Fay: -Levarei umas poucas coisas comigo nessa jornada.Mas assim mesmo serão vitais para mim.Chii,pode pegar aquilo ali? –Disse Fay pra Chii apontando para o objeto.

Chii: -É este aqui,não é? –Disse Chii segurando-o com a mão.

Fay: -Sim,é isso mesmo!! –Disse sorrindo enquanto pegava o objeto com ela.

Depois de um tempinho,foram até a área da piscina,onde se despiram e curtiram juntos o calorzinho daquelas águas deliciosamente quentes.

Chii: -Fay,você vai realmente dar sua tatuagem pra Yuuko?

Fay: -Sim,minha querida Chii...-Disse Fay enquanto mexia carinhosamente nos cabelos cor de marfim dela. –Não tem outro jeito...e é isso mesmo que vou fazer...-Ele segurou Chii pelos ombros e a olhou com uma certa tristeza em seu semblante. –Vou ter que me desfazer de meus poderes...abrir mão deles,para encontrar um meio de me livrar da presença de Ashura.Pois não sou um mago forte o suficiente para deixá-lo em definitivo preso...Bem que eu queria poder ficar mais tempo contigo...-Ele a abraçou bem forte,lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. –Eu queria ficar para sempre contigo...mas NÃO POSSO,CHII!!

Chii: -Não chore mais,Fay!!Chii estará contigo,aonde quer que esteja!!Mesmo que Fay vá para bem longe de Chii,eu estarei no seu coração!!Porque Fay ama Chii e Chii ama Fay.Eu sei disso!!-Disse Chii enquanto acariciava as costas de Fay,deslizando os dedos pela tatuagem dele.

Fay: -Você tem razão,Chii!!Não posso me lamentar mais por isso,pois eu te amo e nosso amor não irá morrer assim...

Então,Fay olhou pra Chii com um olhar de determinado,e repleto de ternura...

Ele segurou as faces rubras de Chii e deu um intenso e profundo beijo nos lábios dela.Ficaram se beijando e se abraçando por alguns minutos.

Fay: -Vamos sair da água?Estou faminto!!

Chii: -Sim,vamos!!

Eles se vestiram e foram até o terraço,onde Chii deixou uma refeição maravilhosa para se deliciarem.

Um pernil com amêndoas,cenouras,batatas e milho.

Um vinho tinto bem perfumado para acompanhar...

E de sobremesa,uma mousse de chocolate!!

Depois foram para a sala íntima tomar um chá e conversarem um pouco...

Fay: -Eu vou sentir falta de tudo isso aqui...-Disse enquanto tomava um gole de chá verde.-Das nossas conversas...das nossas refeições juntos,do seu carinho...dos nossos passeios...de fazer amor contigo...Da sua presença me dando seu ânimo...-Ele segurou as mãos dela e a olhou com um olhar apaixonado.

Chii: -Mas Chii também vai sentir sua falta...do seu calor,do seu carinho...mas Fay mora no coração da Chii e...Chii tem algo para se lembrar de Fay...-Chii suspirou e ficou pensando se deveria contar pra ele ou não...Mas achou melhor guardar para si,para evitar mais preocupações pra ele.

Fay: -Seus olhos têm um brilho muito especial...Sinto algo muito bom vindo de você!!Eu te amo,minha Chii!!

Fay e Chii descansaram suas xícaras na mesinha.Ele a olhou com os olhos de um homem extremamente apaixonado...

Chii: -Chii te ama muito,Fay...

Fay se enclinou,segurando Chii pela mão direita na cabeça dela e com a esquerda a cintura,apertando-a para junto de si,deu um beijo bem e longo e quente nos lábios de Chii...Ela o abraçou com força...como que não querendo que ele se vá...

Depois foram descansar um pouco no quarto de Chii,onde dormiram juntos e abraçadinhos pela última vez.

Algumas horas mais tarde,Fay pegou o seu báculo,sua bolsa e demais coisas.E foi com Chii de mãos dadas até cada parte do castelo,onde ficaram como que num último instante para armazenar as memórias daqueles agradáveis tempos que desfrutaram mutualmente.

Do mezanino,ele observa o hall de entrada ao lado de Chii.Dali mesmo,pode se ver as entradas para os diversos cômodos e saídas do castelo.

Fay: -Cada parte deste castelo respira o nosso amor...a sua presença...o seu carinho...não tenha um só canto daqui que não tenha sido importante para nós...Todos possuem uma doce e maravilhosa lembrança de bons momentos de amor!!

Chii: -Fay deixou coisas muito importantes para Chii,e com elas,Chii estará sempre feliz!!

Então,eles desceram até o salão principal,e de lá se dirigiram até a sala,onde foram dar uma última olhada no "túmulo" do rei Ashura.

A expressão serena do Rei,envolto num manto negro e transparente,contrastava com a tormenta sentida no coração de Fay.

E também com a inquietude da alma congelada de Ashura.

Fay: -Foi aqui...seu maldito...que eu te encarcerei provisóriamente!!Eu acreditei em você!!Eu te amei como a um filho que ama o seu pai!!Mas você se corrompeu envolvido em sua própria e hedionda loucura!!Matou o seu povo que tanto amou...!!Eu juro que um dia vou dar um fim à tudo isso!!...Até lá...me afastarei da sua terrível presença!

Chii: -Muito bem,Fay!!-Ela apertou com força a mão dele,como que num incentivo.-Chii vai te alertar quando ele irá acordar.Não se preocupe com isso,que eu te avisarei,Fay!!

Fay sorriu com mais ânimo pra ela,enquanto se afastava daquele lugar e frio e sem vida.

E então,rumaram até a beira da piscina,onde Fay sentou-se junto com Chii.Ele tirou seu casaco branco e sua camisa,deixando seu torso nu.

Chii pegou as roupas de Fay e as deixou num canto.

Ele proferiu umas palavras mágicas num idioma desconhecido,que Chii também entende o significado,assim com Fay.

Um brilho de um azul intenso invadiu o ambiente iluminando a tudo:Os vitrais coloridos da janela,as paredes,o chão e o teto,além de uns poucos móveis que adornavam as laterais.

Tudo brilhando e girando,cintilante luz mágica!!

Desenhos de runas mágicas iam surgindo,formando um círculo ao redor da piscina,onde eles estavam.

De repente,a negra e grande tatuagem saiu das costas de Fay e foi encolhendo...até ficar bem pequena o suficiente para caber na palma da mão de Fay.

Então,Fay guardou a tatuagem com um pequeno feitiço,e assim ela desapareceu.

Fay: -Acabou...!!-Fay olhou pra Chii com uma expressão de aceitação.Pois agora tudo é um fato consumado.

Chii: -Vista isso,Fay!! –Chii levantou-se e cobriu Fay com as roupas dele.

Fay se levantou e se vestiu adequadamente,enquanto olhava carinhosamente para Chii.Ele pegou as suas coisas,como a bolsa e o báculo.

Os dois se afastaram mais da beira da piscina e foram direto até perto da entrada,onde Fay segurou as mãos de Chii e olhou pra ela mais uma vez,com ternura.

Fay: -Agora é a nossa despedida:Eu te amo,e sempre irei te amar...Estando longe sempre me lembrarei dos momentos felizes que passamos juntos!!-Uma lágrima furtiva escorria dos seus olhos.-ADEUS,CHII,EU TE AMO,MEU AMOR!!

Chii: -Eu sempre te guardarei no meu coração;pois Chii continua amando sempre e sempre Fay!!Fay é a pessoa só para a Chii!!Eu te amo também,Fay!!Tenho algo comigo para lembrar sempre de você!!

Fay olhou para Chii carinhosamente com um sorriso que expressava seu jeito doce de ser,com sempre costuma fazer.

Ele envolve Chii em seus braços a apertando contra seu corpo,para lembrar do seu cheiro,de sua pele e de como é doce...

Chii retriubui o abraço,enlaçando Fay pelos ombros.

Fay,com os olhos brilhando cheio de paixão,beija ardorosamente Chii na boca...

Eles se beijam mais intensamente e com mais desejo...

Acariciando-se pelos braços,costas,ombros...

Beijam se mais e mais...Num doce beijo apaixonado de despedida...Uma doce lembraça naquele último beijo.

E depois,se afastam,ainda abraçados,se olham mais uma última vez...

Então,Fay acaricia as mãos de Chii,antes de soltá-las.

Fay: -Eu te amo,lembre-se disso!!

Chii: -Eu também te amo,Fay!!Prometa nunca me esquecer?

Fay: -Sim,eu prometo,meu amor...!!

O belo e apaixonado mago,ergue seu báculo para o alto,acima de seu braço e profere umas palavras mágicas num idioma estranho que sua amada Chii compreende...

Chii se afasta um pouco de seu doce amado,à fim de não ser pega pela magia dele.

Logo,uma luz brilhante e azulada sai de seu báculo e cresce como um círculo anelado repleto de runas mágicas.Ele vai crescendo em tamanho e intensidade de brilho,até envolver o corpo de Fay completamente.

Lágrimas saem dos olhos de Chii e de Fay...

Ambos acenam um para o outro...

Um turbilhão de luzes invade o ambiente...

Dois amantes serão separados um do outro pelo cruel destino que inflige um fardo por demais pesado para eles...

Lágrimas se misturam com as luzes...

Um amor que o tempo não irá apagar...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	15. O Desejo de Chii

EPÍLOGO:O Desejo de Chii

Eles se olharam longamente enquanto a luz brilhava cintilante...

Chii pensou rapidamente e decidiu dizer algo para Fay naquele momento...

Chi: -Fay,tenho algo muito importatante para te revelar!!-Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fay: -Diga logo,Chii!!O que é!!Sinto há muito que tem algo pra me contar e só não sei o que é,por favor!! –Grita Fay de dentro da luz.

Chii: -Eu estou...

Fay: -Oquê??Fale mais alto,não estou mais te escutando!!

De fato,a luz foi criando uma barreira trasparente que estava camuflando aos pouquinhos o som da voz de Chii...

Tudo que Fay conseguia entender é um pouco dos gestos e da expressão aflita de Chii.E via os lábios dela se mexendo para falar algo como: "Fay você vai..." ou "Eu estou..."

E no fim,antes de sumir,Fay teve a ligeira impressão de ter visto Chii deslizar suas mãos no seu ventre...apertando suas mãos cruzadas sobre ele.E apontar seu dedo pra ele,entre sorrisos e lágrimas saltadas de seus olhos.

Então,juntaram as mãos na barreira mágica que ficou por um tempo dura como um vidro e juntaram seus lábios ali.

Fay e Chii fecharam os olhos e desejaram "BOA SORTE" um para o outro,pois foi a única palavra que conseguiu sair de dentro daquela barreira.

Fay e Chii choraram,até a luz se desfazer...e a imagem que viam um do outro sumirem para ambos.

Fay foi parar em frente à uma mansão estilo árabe,com toques Vitorianos,onde o tempo estava chuvoso e uma mulher de pele clara,alta de cabelos longos e negros o esperava ao lado de duas menininhas:Uma de cabelos curtos e cor de rosa,e outra de maria-chiquinhas longas e azuis-claras;e de um rapaz alto,pálido e magro de cabelos negros e curtos que usa óculos pequenos.

Yuuko: -Que sejas bemvindo em meu mundo,Fay!!Estais preparado para cumprir teu destino e carregares um pesado e amargo fardo com os indivíduos que em breve chegarão aqui?

Fay: -Sim,Feiticeira Yuuko!!Estou pronto para arcar com as minhas conseqüências...Aceitarei de bom grado o que vier a acontecer comigo,pois foi uma escolha minha,meu livre arbítrio!!

Yuuko: -Sinto que abristes mão de pessoas que lhe são caríssimas para ter que fugires de teu passado.Isso é verdade,belo mago?

Fay: -Sim,é verdade!!-Fay está com algumas dúvidas em seu coração,sente que Chii tinha algo muito sério para contar-lhe e desconfia do que seja,mas agora não poderá mais voltar atrás...

Yuuko: -Ótimo!!Assim que todos tiverdes reunidos comigo,deverás me dar a fonte de teus poderes.

Fay consentiu positivamente com a cabeça,e dando um olhar afirmativo,decidido.

Naquele instante,Fay lembrou-se das palavras de Chii que lhe aconselhou para camuflar a tristeza com um lindo e simpático sorriso e a ser sempre amistoso com as pessoas;como o era nos tempos do reinado do Rei Ashura,antes daquela desgraça toda.

Yuuko: -Muito bem...agora só faltam aqueles três... –Disse a Feiticeira com um sorriso enigmático.

Quando a chuva começou a se intensificar,em pouco tempo numa nuvem mágica,surgiram três figuras,em um pequeno espaço de tempo:Um homem alto e forte com cara de poucos amigos e antipático,que apesar de ser bonito,veste uma armadura e carrega consigo uma estranha e bela espada.E um rapaz alto e esguio que usa uma grossa capa que esconde seu corpo,e com cabelos castanhos e de tristes olhos castanhos que está carregando nos braços uma linda moça desmaiada de cabelos louros escuros,um pouco curtos e repicados,que usa uma linda e estranha roupa que se assemelha a de uma odalisca árabe.

Yuuko: -Agora que estáis reunidos,podereis dizer-lhes que deverão começar uma longa jornada juntos,embora tenhais desejos divergentes.Todos possuem algo que lhes são caríssimos,e que deveis se desapegarem,à fim de concretizares vossos sonhos...

Ao ouvir tais palavras vindas da boca da bruxa Yuuko,Fay sentiu um aperto muito grande em seu coração...

E lembrou de todas as coisas que passou em sua vida:

Sua infância trágica;o Rei Ashura que o criou como um filho adotivo,a loucura dele causada pela maldição...;o Mago misterioso e o pacto;Chii e os momentos felizes que desfrutou ao lado dela...E por último,o acordo que fez com Yuuko,a Feiticeira Interdimensional,que poderá dar uma provável solução para os seus problemas...

E agora,ao olhar para aquelas pessoas estranhas,sente que um fardo muito pesado e cruel está à caminho dele e que inevitavelmente seus destinos se unirão ao dele nessa misteriosa jornada rumo ao desconhecido...

E pensou em Chii e na sua doce e inocente alegria de viver...

E assim...seguindo o exemplo dela,sente que deverá seguir com o coração aberto e com mais doçura na alma,a fim de amenizar a sua dor...

E unindo-se aos seus novos companheiros de viagem deve pensar tão somente num final mais próspero e feliz na sina que escolheu viver...

E acatar o que a vida lhe oferecer em seu caminho,pensando nos laços que o unem ao de Chii,mesmo nesta longa distância...

Pois o amor não têm fronteiras,não tem obstáculos...

Pois o tempo pode passar,mas o amor não passsará...

Permanecerá para sempre enraizado nos corações daqueles que se amam...

"Chii,eu a levarei dentro do meu coração nessa viagem..."

"Não te esquecerei jamais!!"

Nesse interim,Chii está no castelo abandonado do adormecido Rei Ashura.

Ela pensa e reflete dentro de seu coração sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram com ela e Fay.

Chii decide ir até a biblioteca,onde liga o tal artefato comunicador,que aprendeu a usar com Fay,nas várias vezes que ele usava.

Chii: -Senhor Rieslyng,como vai?

Rieslyng: -Bem...mas conte-me o que aconteceu?

Chii: -Fay deixou o mundo de Celes e foi ao encontro da Feiticeira Yuuko.

Rieslyng: -Sim...eu compreendo...Decidiu aceitar minha oferta?

Chii: -Sim!!E acredito que seja a melhor solução para os meu problemas e também para Fay...

Rieslyng: -Ótimo!!Então poderei ir buscá-la!!

Chii: -Ficarei com vocês até que o tempo certo se cumpra,depois desse período,deverei retornar para o castelo,à fim de realizar a minha missão.E deixarei tudo aos cuidados de vocês,porque Fay confiou em todos e eu me sinto mais segura em deixar que me ajudem nessa hora!!

Ela desligou o artefato,deu um suspiro...uma lágrima escorria lentamente de seus olhos.

Então,foi até o quarto de Fay,e pegou uma camisa dele que estava no armário.

Segurou a roupa com força no seu rosto,cheirando-a,sentindo o cheiro impregnado do corpo de seu amado naquela camisa...Chora e suspira de saudades...

Ela adormece na cama de Fay,chorando e segurando a roupa dele...

No dia seguinte,Chii acorda e vai até a sala íntima depois de um breve café da manhã,pois pretende dentro de instantes ir se encontrar com o chefe do povoado principal.

Arruma suas coisas e leva consigo outras pertencentes à Fay...doces lembranças que tiveram juntos.

Chii vai até a sala íntima ,senta-se no sofá e liga o comunicador para falar com Yuuko.

Uma luz branca vai tomando a sala e se arredondando.Em seguida,a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos negros e compridos aparece na tela.É Yuuko,a Feiticeira Interdimensional,que está vestida de um conjunto azul de blusa e calça,sentada numa poltrona confortável e fumando piteira,com Mokona negro no seu ombro direito.Ao seu lado,está um jovem rapaz alto e magro,de cabelos escuros e curtos,que usa óculos pequenos.Ele estava usando um uniforme de colégio negro.

Yuuko: -O que queres de mim,minha cara?

Chii: -Tenho um desejo que preciso fazer!

Yuuko: -Tens sã consciência de que deveis pagar um preço por ele,minha jovem?E por essse desejo,deveis arcar com as conseqüências do seu livre arbítrio?

Chii: -Sim!!Pois Chii deseja muito!!Chii sabe muito bem disso e aceitará pagar o que quer que seja,para ter o que precisa!!-Disse com determinação no olhar.

Yuuko: -Certo...então,minha cara...o que queres como desejo?-Yuuko deu uma baforada no seu fumo e olhou pra Chii,aguardando uma resposta dela,com um olhar enigmático.

Chii,depois de ponderar sobre todas as coisas que já lhe aconteceram,e que estão surgindo...E pensando em seu amado Fay...

...Toma a sua decisão!!

"Chii ama Fay...e tem algo com ela que simboliza tudo que sentimos um pelo outro!!"

"Chii vai guardar e proteger o que sobrou do nosso amor..."

Chii: -Eu desejo...

Chii agora possui um semblante mais leve e sereno...

Um futuro de incertezas a aguarda...

...Mas a força da coragem a empulsiona para um novo amanhã...

...Na esperança de que a vida se renove...

...No embalo do amor entre Fay e Chii...

FIM...


End file.
